Runaway
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: In Sigma 6 time. The Joes find themselve a new team mate, but what is it with the newbie? What's their background? Where'd they come from? Why is it they're info is inside of the COBRA Database files? Is Tech going to survive this self proclaimed genius?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's drawn anime style, and has ninjas. I own Fen (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

WRITTEN IN THE SIGMA 6 TIME. I've never really watched the original... Saw the movie, but it kinda did defy all logic...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tunnel rat groaned. He was doing more box lifting... Again... Heavy Duty had already nagged him about it and worst of all-

He was hungry. Tunnel Rats stomach gave a pathetic growl.

"Just a little longer..." Tunnel Rat whimpered. Suddenly something hit him from behind. He looked around ready to smash his box over anything that posed as a threat. Tunnel Rat frowned in confusion and looked down seeing a back pack.

'Eh? What's that doin' there?' he wondered.

FWUMP!

"GAAAAAAH!" Something suddenly landed on him sending him face first into the dirt.

"Cool! I landed in the Amazons!" a voice above him said happily "It actually worked!"

"Aw man... today sucks... First I get hit by a back pack now some other UFO..." Tunnel Rat groaned trying to lift himself up. The person who landed on him looked down and grinned.

"Oh, Hiya!"

"You land on top of me and all ya have to say is Hiya!" Tunnel Rat exclaimed. The person stepped off of him and he jumped back to his feet rubbing the back of his neck. A young girl stood in front of him holding a camcorder looking around like some kinda tourist.

'Probably is one...' Tunnel Rat thought dully.

The girl wore a black cap that looked like his own, a green and white hoody and jeans frayed at the cuffs. She even had a pair of goggles swinging around her neck and was wearing work gloves. He had to admit, she was kinda... Cute. What was weird though, was her hair... Bright orange with a few blonde highlights. And her eyes... Dark swirling green eyes that seem to glow when she faced the sun.

"Who're you? Are you one of those Amazon indians I've heard so much about? You look so modern! Maybe even futuristic!" she said excitedly filming every waking moment. Tunnel Rat cocked his eye brow at her.

"Amazon? No no no, you're in Arizona" he said "Where the heck did you come from anyways?"

"I COME FROM VERY FAR AWAY!" the girl said slowly.

"Hey I ain't dumb, you don't have to talk so slow." Tunnel Rat replied shaking his head then yelped when a box flew into the back of his head.

"T. Rat! Get moving and quit foolin' around! We got cargo to move!" Heavy duty shouted ready to hurl another box.

"I had no idea people in Arizona were so huge!" the girl exclaimed

"Hey, who's that?" Heavy Duty asked. Tunnel Rat shrugged

"How'm I s'pose to know?"

"I suppose we should bring her back with us then hm?"

"Spirit..."

"An idian guru too! What's up brudda?" the girl snickered under her breath.

"Come on Spirit, for all we know this kid might be from Cobra!" Heavt Duty pointed. The girl frowned looking away from the video camera

"Stop calling me kid! I'm like 19! Well, Almost 20 but... you don't need to know that!" the girl said before looking up "Wow! An eagle! In Arizona! This trip is wicked!"

"Spirit, did you get them yet?" Dukes voice emited from Spirit's gauntlet.

"Yea, but we've got bit of a... problem" Tunnel Rat said using the finger quotations.

"...How big of a problem?"

ʓʓʓ

"Ok, so... Care to summurize all of that?" Duke asked the girl after she explained her whole little story. The whole team (minus Hi-tech) were there in the command center.

"I invented a travel machine, that transported me here" the girl said twiddling her thumbs "Ingenius eh?"

"Not really..." Tunnel Rat muttered and was smacked in the head by Scarlett.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Fen," she said playing with her camera lens "Who're you people?"

"Why do we gotta tell you?" Heavy Duty snapped.

"Hey, I have a right to know!"

"Yeah, she landed on me..."

"I'm Duke, leader of the Sigma 6 team"

"I'm Scarlett."

"Long Range!"

"I'm Kamakura, and that's bad luck Jinx, Ow!"

"I am not bad luck!" Jinx huffed hitting Kamakura upside the head.

"I'm Spirit, and this is Billy"

"Don't forget me! Tunnel rat! Nice ta meet ya!"

Fen quickly fed him an apology for landing on him then looked at Heavy Duty.

"So, who's he?"

"'He' has a name! Heavy Duty! Remember it good kid!"

"Stop calling me kid! It's Fen! I have a name too! And it's remember it WELL you dork!"

"Ok stop bickering" Scarlett said "We still have to figure out how to get Fen home"

"I don't wanna go home though"

"Don't be a brat, you better get home." Fen frowned at Heavy Duty as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Heavy Duty's always like that" Tunnel rat said "You'll get used to him, eventually..." Fen smiled weakly then turned seeing a person leaning against the door way. Complete black attire, and his helmet and visor covered his face.

"Hiya!" she greeted. The man just looked at her and walked away. Fen frowned again. How rude!

"Don't mind Snake Eyes-sensei, he doesn't talk much" Jinx said

"Try NEVER" Kamakura added "Hey how come your name's Fen?"

"What's wrong with my name being Fen?" Fen said getting defensive.

"Nothing! Just, isn't Fen kinda a weird name for a girl?" Kamakura said and started backing away. Fen's aura seemed to have some kind of...Obliteration mode on it...

"Actually, my name was Fenrir, my mom thought it was a neat name" Fen said turning Obliteration mode off "Fen is just shorter then Fenrir"

"Oh, neat"

"But then... GAH!" Jinx was already dragging Kamakura away to avoid Obliteration from coming back on.

"Anyone else I should meet before I run into someone I'm scared to be near?" Fen asked looking around.

"Oh yeah, Scarlett, go meet up with Hi-tech, he might be able to figure out why Fen popped out of nowhere." Duke said.

"Sure thing sir" Scarlett said "Oh yeah, you haven't met our little Tech-E have you?"

"Tech-E?" Fen shook her head. Scarlett lead her into the room full of computer monitors and key boards with only one chair at the desk.

"Hey Tech! Duke fill you in yet?" Scarlett asked "Oh yeah, and there's someone here I want you to meet" The chair swiveled around and Fen jumped back seeing no one sitting in it.

"AAAH! YOUR TECH-E IS AN INVISABLE ENTITY?" she shouted.

"Huh? Oh no it's just a cover." a boy with a visor said appearing out from under a kind of blanket... Fen stared

"Whoa! That's SOO Cool! Cloaking device! I tried making one, but it didn't work out, blew up in my face. THIS IS SO AWESOME! Can I see it? Please please please?" Hi-tech handed her the cloth and she ran her hand over it putting it in front of her nose.

"So what's the scoop now?" Hi-tech asked Scarlett.

"Well, Fen told us she came here from a machine she made, she called it the Time Travel Thingymabob..."

"Thingymajiger" Fen corrected and looked underneath the cloak. Where's the off switch!

"She made it huh?" Hi-Tech rubbed his chin "Hey Fen, do you remember how to build the machine?"

"Huh? Yeah, I have the blue prints" Fen said lowering her bag to the ground and pulling out a roll of paper "I drew them in blue ink, so they really are blue" Hi-Tech looked over the scematics.

"You did this?" he asked. Fen nodded. He jumped back into his chair and began typing. "Let's see... If it did that... and this... Ah! I got it! Amazing, you made some kind of dimensional gap to let you travel here, ingenius."

"Thank you!" Fen said with a grin.

'HA! It's not everyday my genius is reconized!' she thought triumphantly.

"But, if you were to travel from one place to another on this thing, wouldn't you need another port on the other side so you could get back? The schematics are right don't worry, just they need a bit of, Adjusting"

"ADJUSTING!" Fen blew up "I SPENT 4 YEARS PLANNING AND BUILDING THAT THING! NO ADJUSTMENT IS NEEDED!"

"No adjustment? Come on, some of your calculations are wrong"

"Are not! It's just you!"

"Me? I'm a mechanical genius, don't question me!"

"Pfft, Genius eh? I don't think so! I'd like to see you build an old fashioned super computer with a broken mother drive and spare parts!"

"Oh yeah? Follow me then!" Hi-tech said running into a large room. Fen froze wide eyed.

"Those... I'm in heaven..." she said drinking in the sight of the vehicles. Shiny, awesome vehicles! Some brand new, some looking like they were only used once.

"Told you I'm a genius" Hi-tech said with his arms crossed over his chest "I designed and built all of these"

"That's our Tech-E!" Scarlett smiled.

"Yes, you are a genius" Fen admitted, much to her distaste...

'Oh well, at least now they're someone else out there in the world who's brains help balance out the world of geniuses like him and myself along with a few others, and those brainless idiots from school' Fen thought happily.

"So you said it took you 4 years to build this?" Hi-tech asked. Fen nodded "Great, so it should take you only 4 months if I redo your schematics and if you borrow some spare parts from us"

"Aw man, only 4 months?"

"Do you want to stay here? You had better leave as soon as possible, otherwise you'll get mixed up in alot of things" Scarlett said

"Like what? Heavy Duty's temper tantrums?" Fen said with sarcasm grinning misciviously.

"Everyone report to the command center, now!" Dukes voice rang from the gauntlet on Scarlett and Hi-tech's wrists.

"Come on, we better check it out!" Scarlett said running towards the CC with Hi-tech and Fen at her heels.

"What's up now?" Tunnel Rat asked with his arms behind his head.

"The cameras picked something up some footage earlier, I'll put it on" Hi-tech said typing a few commands into them main computer "The Amazon base is infested with Cobra bots, looks like they remembered where we put it and decided to move in."

"Aw man, I thought we got rid of them before! All because SOMEBODY blew up half the base..." Heavy Duty said glancing at Tunnel Rat

"I couldn't help it! It was that or we would've been Cobra meat! And I wanted to live ok? Plus it wasn't half, it was the WHOLE thing" Tunnel Rat said with a frown.

"Whole thing? YOU SOUND PROUD THAT YOU BLEW UP THE BASE!" Tunnel Rat rubbed behind his head

"Well I try my best!" he laughed.

"The Amazons huh? So there is a difference between Arizona and the Amazons" Fen said fixing her cap.

"Yeah, you see? Amazons, Arizona, Amazons, Arizona, BIG Difference" Tunnel Rat emphasized pointing to the screen and outside the window. Fen smacked him in the shoulder

"I'm not an idiot! Don't mock my genius!"

"What genius is there to mock?"

"Grr, SHUT UP YOU!"

"You shut up!"

"Arg, anyway. Scarlett and I will take the copter. Long Range, Spirit, Heavy Duty and Tunnel Rat will all take the Rhino" Duke instructed.

"What about me?" Fen asked hopefully, her craving for adventure growing.

"You stay here at HQ and start your machine, the sooner you get out of here the better" Duke said "It's too dangerous"

"Aw... Alright..." Fen sighed. When everyone left, Hi-tech directed Fen to the garage telling her where the spare parts where and fixed her schematics in a total of five minnutes.

"You stay here ok? I'll be busy so don't get yourself into trouble or anything." Hi-tech said before the door of his computer room closed. Fen stared at the wall for a moment and sighed walking into the garage.

'I don't want to leave...' Fen thought picking up a cresent wrench and dragging a few pieces to a corner 'This place is better then home, even if that Heavy Dirty Jerk is here...' She worked for about half an hour, tighting bolts, loosening screws, melding things together. Standing up and stretching, she started to wander down the halls. Break time!

'Maybe that's why it took me so long to build it' Fen humoured to herself.

"Go left!"

"Left?"

"Right!"

"Go right? You just told me to go left!"

"No no, go left! I just meant right that it was the right way"

"Stop confusin' me already! Is it left or right? Nevermind... I choose right."

"GO LEFT!"

Fen tapped her chin with her finger thinking whether to walk away or listen in, her options like an RPG command screen.

She decided to listen in.

"Ok Tunnel Rat, if you go down the path to your left you should be able to set the explosives there, I'll detonate them so you have time to get away" Hi-tech instructed.

"Aw, but I wanna blow em up..." Tunnel Rat complained adjusting the goggles over his eyes "Alright, so it's down the right right?"

"Go right once, then left, then down."

"DOWN!"

"Hi-tech! Any ideas so far with the sheilds?" Duke asked

"Not yet, even if I did have an idea those bots are all in the way..." Hi-tech replied scratching his head.

"Well you better think of something quick!" Heavy Duty shouted

"Give me a few seconds! I can't direct Tunnel Rat and think of an idea at the same time! You know how bad Tunnel Rat is at following instructions!"

"Hey!"

"I can't believe you're going to let him blow up the base again..."

"Hey it's what I do HD!"

"ARG!"

"Kamakura's down! Hustle is up Tech!" Duke ordered. Fen stared though the crack of the door at three screens. One that showed a diagram of a dot moving through a maze labeled Tunnel Rat. And another screen with footage of Spirit, Scarlett, Duke and Long Range shooting rounds of laser blasts at blue robots with a red symbol on their chests. Snake Eyes was charging at the bots slicing them up with his two katana.

Hi-tech cursed "Arg, I can't do everything at once..." he looked up "Hey Fen!"

"Uh-oh..." Fen began to back away quietly from the door.

"I can see you, I have camera's posted all over the base" Hi-tech said "Listen, I need you to go the camp and help out. You don't have to do any fighting, just help out with Kamakura. He seems to have gotten hurt..." Fen rubbed her chin uncertainly then grinned.

"Yessir!" she saluted.

"Great! Go to the garage, there should be a Ninja bike still there, you know how to ride one of those? And don't look at me like that Snake Eyes! This is an emergency!"

"I only rode on one once" Fen said and turned to leave. The door opened and Hi-tech handed her a gauntlet

"Wear this, it'll let us keep in contact" he said strapping it on her wrist "Don't break it or anything, ok?"

"Can do." Fen said and ran to the garage.

"It should be in the corner somewhere, with a black cover on it." Fen followed and ripped the cover off. Another grin split her face.

"Sweet!"

"Ok, there's a hover mode on it so it'll get you there faster. I'll send you the directions. You...can read a map can't you?"

"Course I can" Fen said pulling her cap snug over her head and snapping her goggles over her eyes "So, all I need to do is help Kama with an injury right?"

"Right, I'll instruct you later how to treat him. There's a First Aid kit on the side of the bike" Hi-tech said typing rapidly.

"No need Tech-E, I took medical school, this genius is a true one!" Fen said and sped out of the garage.

"Arg... that kid has quite the ego..." Hi-tech sighed "I really hope I made a good choice..."

ʓʓʓ

Jinx shot lasers at the Cobra bots that got too close to her wounded friend. Kamakura lifted his arms and fired rounds while holding his bleeding leg. The wound wasn't deep, it had just grazed him but since it was a laser blast it burned more then it bled...

"You doing ok there Kama?" Jinx called

"Yeah, just be careful yourself though" Kamakura winced then gasped "Jinx behind you!" There was a screech of metal and a loud BANG as a motorbike smashed into the cobra bot crushing it. Fen pulled her goggles down and rose her hand in greeting.

"Yo"

"What're you doing here!" Jinx asked while Fen jumped off the bike, grabbed the first aid kit and started treating Kamakura's leg

"Ow ow! Hey don't be so rough!"

"Do you want to keep you leg?" Fen asked tieing the bandages "There, done! Now all we gotta do is wait for the fireworks to go off and we'll call it a day!"

"You sound like you're enjoying this..." Kamakura groaned.

"Hit the deck!" Jinx shouted as she, Kamakura and Fen dove behind a large rock.

"Ow ow ow..."

"Sorry Kama, didn't mean to crush your leg" Fen grinned sheepishly rubbing behind her head.

"There's so many... We're totally out numbered!" Jinx said firing then retreated behind the rock when laser fire rained at her. Fen pulled out a screw driver from her pocket and ripped the gauntlet off her forearm.

"Hey hey! What're you doing!" Hi-tech cried, his voice sounding paniced from the speaker.

"Making myself a weapon! Sorry, uh, I'll pay you back later!"

"Fen don't you dare cut me o-!" Hi-tech's voice died when Fen removed the speaker and started rearranging wires attaching a dail from her pocket with airplane glue.

"I'm confused too, what are you doing?" Kamakura asked.

"I already said, making a weapon!" Fen said closing the casing and snapping the gaunlet back on "There! Now to test it!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Recca!" Fen shouted and fire blasted from the gauntlet searing the trees in front of them "Wow! I knew it was going to be big, but not THAT big! This is sweet!"

"Yeah, she's definately enjoying this..." Jinx said. Fen grinned and turned the dail

"Now let's see what this can really do... ON FULL BLAST!" Jinx and Kamakura shared a nervous glance. Yeah, she was definatly enjoying herself...

"Hey hey! Kamakura! Is Fen with you?" Hi-tech's voice came from Kama's gauntlet.

"Yeah, she just changed her gauntlet into flame thrower"

"Flame thrower!"

"Oh shush you, it works like a charm!"

"Ok then, go test your charm! Scarlett just got shot, she closer to the base and needs medical attention. Think you can make it?" Hi-tech asked.

"I don't think. I know!" Fen jumped onto the ninja bike and pulled her goggles up again "Good luck you two!" with that zoomed off leaving a cloud of dust.

"Have no fear! The medic genius is here!" Fen announced running towards the group, whom were taking cover behind a few barrels. Scarlett had a shot right through her shoulder while Long range and Duke had a few burns from near misses.

"Tech sent YOU as the medic?" Heavy Duty exclaimed "In that case we're doomed!"

"Hey I...took...medical... school!" Fen shouted over the explosions of lasers "Oh for the love of... RECCA!" she fired over the barrels and wiped out the front lines of bots.

"Whoa..."

"There, much more quiet" Fen said calmly and finished dressing Scarlett's shoulder "So, where's Tunnel Rat?" A couple of explosions was her answer.

"There he is now" Spirit said pointing.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Tunnel Rat shouted jumping behind the barrels with the rest of the team. The explosives detonated making debris fly everywhere showering the group in dirt and compost along with little parts of machines.

"Fireworks!" Fen smiled.

"Bombs and fireworks have no simliarities..." Hi-tech groaned.

"Sure they do! They're both flashy" Tunnel Rat grinned

"Tunnel Rat I was the one who was suppose to detonate those bombs! You put them on a timer!"

"Yeah well, I got tired of waitin' for ya so I just did it myself"

"Arg... You hardly ever listen to me..." Hi-tech mumbled while Tunnel Rat gave a nervous laugh.

"Good job everyone, Mission complete" Duke said "Now let's get back, before anything else bad happens..."

ʓʓʓ

"Well, what now?" Fen asked building the base for her machine.

"Well, If I help you for about 6 to 10 hours straight we could finish the travel machine in about a month at most" Hi-tech said fixing his visor

"Not that! I mean with those machines! What're they anyways?"

"Cobra, an evil organization trying to rule the world. That about sums it all up" Scarlett said

"Oh..." Fen frowned "So... It's a month you say?"

"If you and I work together for 6-10 hours yeah, a month" Hi-tech said

"Well scratch the ten hours, I can't work that long! I'll be deprived of energy and I'll burn my hand off or something..." Fen stated.

"Tell me about it, they work me like crazy!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TUNNEL RAT!" Heavy Duty shouted grabbing Tunnel Rat by the collar of his shirt and shaking him.

"GA-ah-AH-ah-AH! STOP. SHAKIN'. ME!"

"Well, if your not going to work for that long, it'll cause you to stay longer" Duke said "Team meeting, now. Fen you stay out here"

"Huh?" Before Fen could answer they had already left. About half an hour later, they all came out.

"Well Fen, we all dicussed it and decided." Duke said with a smile "We don't exactly have a medic on our team, which would be pretty useful so..." he tossed Fen a communicator. Fen stared at the tiny card.

"How about it?" Spirit asked.

"This is..." Fen started

"You don't have to, it's kinda dangerous but I guess it's up to you" Kamakura shrugged.

"This is..." Fen jumped to her feet "TOO AWESOME! I TOTALLY ACCEPT!"

"Great! But one condition..." Long Range gestured to the side "Heavy Duty has to be in charge of you"

"Yeah! So start movin' them boxes out!" Heavy Duty ordered. Fen's mouth dropped open.

"What! But it's like, 9:30 pm!"

"No, your watch is 3 hours faster, so it's 6:30pm! So get haulin'!" Heavy Duty snapped. Fen muttered curses trudging to the boxes and picking two up.

"Where the hell do I put 'em?" Fen asked

"Right there, Hey T. Rat! You work too! You didn't work all day!"

"What! But I did do work! I deserve a break!" Tunnel Rat protested until Heavy Duty shoved him towards the boxes "I blew up the base and got rid of the bots!"

"Yeah but that's something you enjoyed!"

"Gr, You ain't the boss of me!"

"Actually, now he is" Long range said "Duke said you've been slacking a bit, so you're under Heavy Duty's commands"

"WHAT! Awww..." Tunnel Rat lifted a few boxes reluctantly and followed Fen.

"Psst, don't worry... I'll wake him up by dropping an ice cube down his shirt..." she whispered and Tunnel Rat grinned.

"Just lemme get my camera and we're set!" They both shared a chuckle.

"Hey! Move it people!" Heavy Duty barked carrying a bunch of boxes

"Yeah yeah keep your head wrap on!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!"

"AH! DON'T KILL ME!"

Authors notes: Blah... I'm not too happy with this fic, it was just something to get my G.I.Joe fetish out of my system. But then my friend Fira-san said he would've like this published so I happily obeyed. Sorry if some of the characters are out of character, I'm still a bit new with the show. Alright! Thanks for reading y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's rawn anime style, and has ninjas.

I own Fen (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

Oh, and Recca has no real meaning by the way, it's just part of an incantation I heard from somewhere when a person cast a fire spell. Hey a flamethrower kinda is like casting fire magic right?

And thanks to allwho supported this fic! I might actually finish it thanks to you guys for motivation XD THANK YOU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duke! Watch out to your left!" Scarlett cried shooting down a cobra bot with her cross bow.

"Thanks for the cover!" Duke called running from outside a few rocks and rolling into a nearby ditch.

"Recca!" Fen shouted setting some bots aflame.

"What a flaw... I'm still upset what you did to my gauntlet!" Hi-tech said

"Flaw? There are no flaws!"

"You have to yell Recca whenever you shoot out fire! That's a flaw!"

Fen melted a few more bots.

"I only say Recca cause I like to" she grinned.

"Heads up!" An arrow shot through a barrel that had been hurled over Fen's head.

"Thanks Spirit!"

"Fen, Tunnel Rat's down, get to him as fast as possible!" Hi-tech commanded.

"Gotch ya Tech-E!"

"Quit calling me that..." While trying to dodge laser fire and explosions, Fen eventually made it to where Tunnel Rat was leaning against a tree.

"Alright I'm here, what hurts?" Fen asked pulling out a first aid pack. Tunnel Rat looked up at her and smiled weakly clutching his abdomen.

"Well...I...Tell Duke..."

"Tell him what? Spit it out, don't die on me!" Fen cried.

Tunnel Rat stood up and pushed his goggles up from his eyes "Can we stop now? I'm hungry!"

Everyone groaned as the simulation forest disappeared and the cobra bots slumped over into shut down mode as a pile of old mech parts.

"Tunnel Rat! You have to be very specific not to say Stop! It's the way I invented it!" Fen cried

"Another flaw" Hi-tech pointed out

"Shut up! You should've acknowledged my genius by now!"

"It's only been a week!"

"Ah well... It's almost midnight so we better get some rest" Scarlett yawned "Night everyone..." Everyone bid everyone good night and trudged to their rooms. Long Range glanced behind him

"Hey Fen! Aren't you going to get sleep?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna work on my machine. You guys want me gone record time don't ya?" she smiled and picked up a wrench "You guys get some sleep, you all do most of the fighting anyways"

"Just make sure to get some sleep yourself" Spirit advised

"Sure, night" Fen watched her new friends retire to their rooms and sighed patting her machine. So far only a week had passed and she was still working on the base... Course, she was working hard- with breaks in between. After about a hour or so, Fen yawned and stuffed her hands into her pockets wandering around the base.

Arizona wasn't so bad, a little too warm for her liking, but not bad. Better then home... Fen gritter her teeth.

"Dammit..." she kicked over a tower of boxes sending them all crashing to the ground raising a cloud of dust. Shaking her head she snatched up a wrench and headed back to her machine.

"Stupid..."

ʓʓʓ

"Morning everyone!" Hi-tech greeted "Fen, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you look like a zombie" Tunnel Rat added stretching

"I couldn't sleep... too worried about how to prove to Tech-E that I surpass his genius..." Fen grumbled with her head on the table "Plus I worked on my machine all night..." Hi-tech stared at the brewing coffee trying to ignore the machanic's comment.

"You mean you didn't get any sleep?" Jinx asked

"Jee, for a genius you don't have much common sense" Kamakura said

"Shut up klutz!"

"Hey hey easy on the insults it's only morning!"

"So, what do we gotta do today?" Heavy Duty asked

"Cobra's moved, we spotted them near Hawaii" Hi-tech explained. Fen perked up

"We're going to Hawaii?"

"They're NEAR the islands of Hawaii, doesn't mean they're actually there" Long Range pointed out. Fen slumped over again

"Awww..."

"Well, I guess we'll set up camp near Hawaii, just to look out" Duke said rubbing his chin

"YAY!" Fen cheered

"But wouldn't that be a bit suspicious?" Scarlett said

"Aww..."

"Not really, we won't be too close but we won't be too far either" Duke said

"Yay!"

"But what if Cobra's not even there and it's a wild goose chase?" Heavy Duty threw in his word of sense.

"Aww..."

"Quit doing that!" Jinx scolded Fen slapping her in the head

"Hey watch the hat!"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad to camp there" Hi-tech said "I know a pretty good hotel!"

"Alright, we head for Hawaii, and maybe get a little R and R too" Duke grinned.

"Yah!" Fen and Kamakura both jumped into the air and around the tables "We're going to Hawaii!"

"Arg, you both so immature..." Jinx said shaking her head with a smile.

ʓʓʓ

"Yahoo! The beach! Chicks in swimsuits and bikinis here I come!" Kama shouted before Jinx slammed him into the sand.

"Gah... It's so hot..." Fen whined pulling at the collar of her white hoody T-shirt "I forgot Hawaii was so close to the equator..."

"Then why did you bring a hoody? Dummy" Hi-tech asked

"Just shut up already..."

"Ok, split up and report if there's anything suspicious, and go have some fun while you're at it" Duke said

"Roger!" Everyone went their seperate ways until Fen tugged on Hi-techs sleeve.

"Hm?" Fen held out her hand

"Can I have some money?" she asked

"What for?" Hi-tech took a step back narrowing his eyes at Fen "You're not doing drugs are you?"

"What? No! I wanna buy a soda"

"Soda? We just got here!" Hi-tech exclaimed

"That's why I'm thirsty!"

"Noway, I'm not giving you any money..." Hi-tech said rolling his eyes

"WHAT? But I've only got 25 cents!"

"Go earn your money like I had to!"

"Aww, meanie..." Fen pouted crossing her arms

"Mooch."

"Nerd."

"Shut up you machine freak!"

"COMPUTER FREAK!" Fen shouted back then turned on her heel "Fine, I'll go find some money"

"Where, off the floor?" Hi-tech humoured. Fen poked him in the nose and backed him into a palm tree

"I'll let you know that I will earn my money AND my soda MYSELF in MY OWN WAY! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Fen shouted then ran away leaving a giant cloud of sand and dust making some of the suntanning people complain and throw various objects at her. Hi-tech rubbed his nose

"Jeez, where did that competitive spirit come from?" he thought out-loud "What a weird kid..."

"Stupid Hi-tech and his stupid stupidness and... RRARRRGG!" Fen roared throwing a complete fit pulling at her hat and making people either stare or walk a few meters away. A little girl whimpered hiding behind her mother

"Mommy, there's something wrong with that lady!" she cried pointing "I wanna go call 911!"

"Just don't look at her sweetie!" the mother said ushering her child away. Fen sighed hopping onto a stool at a nearby juice bar

"Aloha! What can I get ya?" a man in a very colorful shirt asked.

"A can of grape soda, please." Fen said and a few people stared. The man set the can in front of Fen

"That'll be 2 dollars" Fen was practically thrown off her stool.

"2 BUCKS!" she exclaimed slamming her hand on the bar and pulling herself up "I CAN BUY A BOX OF NUTS AND BOLTS WITH THAT MONEY!"

"Things aren't always cheap" the man said "Now pay up"

"But it's just a can of grape soda!"

"If you don't have the money I can't give you what you want then" the man said and began taking the can back.

"Wait! Old man!"

"I'm not an old man! I'm only 30!"

"Er anyways, Old man" Fen leaned against the bar and grinned "Wanna make a bet?"

ʓᧄʓ

"Wow Duke, I didn't know you liked icecream" Scarlett said licking at her frozen yogurt.

"Well, as Fen said, It's really hot out here. And yeah, I do like icecream" Duke said biting his cone. Scarlett rose an eyebrow at him

"Strawberry icecream?"

"There is nothing wrong with strawberry icecream!" Duke said defensively but smiled.

"Hey guys!" Hi-tech called running towards the couple "You like strawberry icecream Duke?"

"What is it Hi-tech?" Duke asked trying to brush off the subject of his choice of flavoured icecream.

"Have any of you seen Fen?"

"Why? Did she steal your laptop?" Scarlett asked

"Well, no... But I kinda motivated her to go find money herself to go buy her own soda and I'm worried now" Hi-tech said rubbing behind his head.

"Uh-oh... We better find her before she does something stupid" Scarlett said quickly finishing her icecream and tossing the cone in the garbage.

"Come on everyone! Gather here and make your bets!"

"Oh no...We're too late..."

"Too late for what?" Heavy Duty asked "Whoa! What's with the gathering people?"

"Looks like some kinda show is gonna start" Long Range said trying to look over the people. The group pushed past the crowd and managed to get to where the center of attention was.

"Put your bets and money here! If I can't do it you at least get some cash! But if I can, I get my soda for free!" Fen shouted waving the crowd in.

"Arg that idiot! Making such a scene just to get a can of pop..." Tunnel Rat said crossing his arms

"You're sure one to talk..."

Tunnel Rat clutched his chest "Oh Scarlett! That really hurt!"

Fen took out a piece of chalk from her pocket and drew an X on the ground then placed a pop can on top of a wooden crate.

"Here's how it's going down, I stand on this X that's 10 feet away from the crate where my grape soda is sitting on. If I can shoot the can all to where I'm standing and catch it, I get it for free!" Fen explained.

"What is she gonna shoot it with, rocks?" Long Range said shaking his head.

"Umm, you better take that back..." Scarlett pointed to Fen, who took out a revolver and loaded in the ammo.

"An old pistol? Doesn't she know they're obsolete by now!" Hi-tech groaned

"Whoa, you mean an old fashioned gun that shoots actual bullets? I wonder where she found that."

"Hey what's going on?" Jinx asked looking over Scarletts shoulder

"Fen's preforming..."

"This gun has six bullets, I'll shoot the can into the air to where I stand in six shots without breaking it or letting it fall on the ground!" Fen announced "By the way, does anyone have an egg?"

"Here!" a little boy handed Fen an egg

"Thanks buddy! Hey, enjoy the show ok?" Fen grinned patting his head and held up the egg "In addition if my little trick doesn't entertain you, if I don't break the egg then you outta be impressed!"

"Can she really do that?" Kamakura asked sipping out of a juice box.

"Sh, let's just watch and see what happens" Duke said licking his slowly melting icecream.

Fen grinned and threw the egg in the air then whipped her gun out letting the egg balance on the barrel. A murmur of amusment passed through the crowd for a moment. Fen then flung the egg high into the air and fired a bullet at the pop can making it fly off the crate

"One shot!" she fired again sending the can spiraling through the air "Two shots!"

"Hey, she's pretty good, almost better then you Long Range!" Scarlett said.

"Hrmm..."

"Three shots! Four shots!" Fen shouted shooting a bullet into the concrete the ricocheted glancing the can making it tilt forward, then she threw the gun into her other hand and shot another bullet into the sky that reflected off the bullet that glanced the can and sent it flying back towards the crate.

"Five! Six!" the last two bullets slammed into the can sending it soaring all the way to where Fen stood and she snatched the can out of the air then pointed her gun towards the sky then spun low as if scooping something then stood up again with the can in her left hand and the gun with the egg balancing on her gun tip.

"The soda is mine!" Fen called in triumph as the whole crowd broke into applause.

"Wow, impressive!" Duke clapped (Yeah, he finally finished his icecream)

"It was ok I guess..." Long Range said clapping reluctantly

"Aww, is someone pouting?" Tunnel Rat teased. Long Range just looked away innocently while grinding his teeth.

"Hiya guys! Have fun watching?" Fen grinned tossing the egg in the air

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that? I've never seen such marksmanship!" Kamakura said excitedly leaving Longe Range grumbling. Now, he wasn't really the kinda guy to get jealous, but still...

"I practiced during the simulation" Fen replied wiping the top of the can.

"With what? Bullets cost money! I don't even know how you FOUND the ammunition in the first place!"

"I didn't, I've always had it, Plus as for the practice, BEHOLD! THE POWER OF NERF DARTS!" Everyone either shook their heads sighing, or just shaking their heads. Typical Fen...

"That explains all the rings on the windows and walls" Jinx smiled weakly

"Not to mention the ROCC, HOW DARE YOU USE MY PRECIOUS MACHINE FOR TARGET PRACTICE!" Hi-tech shouted pointing an accusing finger at Fen, who whistled innocently.

"Welp, can't be helped, now to drink my well deserved grape soda!"

BOOOM!

"You gotta be kidding me!"

A giant cloud of dust swarmed up to meet the Sigma team as a giant humanoid mech with a cobra for a head and the insignia on its chest rose from the sand with the sun glaring off it's surface.

"See? Told you it was worth coming here!"

"Shut up Fen! You enjoy this too much!" Duke whipped out his comunicator and flipped it open.

"Spirit! We're gonna need you to bring the ROCC, we're gonna need mech's for this mission!" he barked.

"Not everything can be handled by machines and mechs, sometimes one must use his inner strength and soul to defeat his opponent"

"Eh..." Duke blinked a few times staring at the comunicator and trying to make out the some what wise words given to him.

"Duke? Are you still there?" Fen sighed and snatched the communicator out of the leader's hand.

"We're up against as freaking giant snake mech that's rampaging around the city, AND YOU WANNA FIGHT IT WITH YOUR BARE HANDS?" Fen screamed into the card.

"Huh? But I-"

"Shut up and bring those mech's ASAP! Over and out!" she snapped it shut and grinned "I've always wanted to say that, Over and out sir! Roger that sir! And-"

GONG!

"Just ignore the hyper idiot..." Hi-tech muttered and slipped his visor over his eyes.

"How's it look?" Duke asked

"Not good, according to my estimations the mech is about three times as big as normal mechs and uses treads, it also seems equiped with some pretty nasty looking laser weapons..." Hi-tech replied watching the scematics and equations run before his eyes "We're gonna need about, oh say, four to five mechs to handle this?"

"Then let's get going! The rendezvous point should be near the south shore, I placed a marker there so Spirit and Snake eyes would know"

"We better go meet them then" Heavy Duty grinned.

"I got dibs on a mech!" Tunnel Rat shouted running

"GET BACK HERE!"

Fen paused to pull the tab of her soda off until Long Range grabbed her hood and began to drag her away.

"NOO! YOU MADE ME DROP MY SODA!"

"Save it! You can drink it later!"

"NOOOOO!"

Authors notes: So, yeah. weird... XD I'm kinda starting to like this fic, thanks again for everyone who supported it (Fira-san, this is all because of you! X3 ) So uh, hope you all enjoyed that!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's drawn anime style, and has ninjas.

I own Fen (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

Oh, and Recca has no real meaning by the way, it's just part of an incantation I heard from somewhere when a person cast a fire spell. Hey a flamethrower kinda is like casting fire magic right?

And thanks to all who supported this fic! I might actually finish it thanks to you guys for motivation XD THANK YOU!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was crowded in the ROCC to get a briefing on the current situation. Hi-tech was giving everyone the plan.

"So again. We're up against a cobra mech three times the size of our normal mechs, not to mention it has titanium armour and electromagnetic shielding backed up by another sheild generator that runs the whole sheilding system up to almost 200 percent MAX, not to mention high speed treads to travel through the sand at almost 100 km/h"

"Eh?" was Tunnel Rats only reply "Ok, I didn't understand, a BIT of any of that mumbo jumbo"

"Yeah, I'm a bit lost myself..."

"ENGLISH TECH. SPEAK. ENGLISH."

"Oh um, sorry guys" Hi-tech rubbed behind his head with a sheepish smile "Say uh, Fen, you wanna explain it to them in a way they understand?"

"Well techniquely to sum it all up, WE'RE. DOOMED."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CHEERFULLY!"

"That is NOT what I wanted you to explain!"

"Relax! All we gotta do is gang up on the mech with a few of our own with the others shooting it with rocket launchers into a giant EXPLOSION with mushroom clouds and debris sacrificing all the mech pilots in the process!"

Everyone stared at Fen who was standing on the table laughing the 'Evil kid genius' laugh.

"She's insane..."

"Well, she's got the manical laughter down"

"Ok guys, enough of that!" Duke said clapping his hands "Fen, get off the table, you're ruining the plans and scematics..."

"Sorry, I have my moments" Fen said regaining what composure she had.

"So who gets to pilot the mechs?"

"I GET DIBS!" Tunnel Rat shouted with his hand shooting into the air "I called it so I get a mech!"

"Me too! If he gets a mech so do I!" Fen cried waving around her arm "HA! I have a 90 chance of getting a mech cause my hand's higher then yours! IN YOUR FACE TUNNEL RAT!"

"Shut up you're standing on the table!"

"Didn't I tell you to get off?"

In the end, those who piloted the mechs were Fen (After MUCH begging and bribing...) Tunnel Rat, Kamakura and Duke. Hi-tech was going to monitor from the ROCC while Long Range, Jinx, Snake eyes and Spirit acted as back up and gave cover fire. Scarlett took the helicopter and was going to be cover fire from above.

"Alright guys, I'm going to deploy the mechs now, got your scooters ready?" Hi-tech asked over the radio channel.

"Yup."

"Roger dodger!"

"No problems here"

"We're all ready Tech, let's go!"

"YO JOE!"

"Yo wha?" Fen asked confused "Who's Joe?"

"It's like our battle cry, so get used to saying it!" Heavy Duty said loading ammunition and rockets into the mechs "Alright, you're ready to go"

"Alright, thanks." Fen snapped her goggles over her eyes "Fen, launching! YO HO!"

"It's suppose to be Yo Joe jeez we're not pirates!"

"Ok, you guys should be ok if you stay on the scooters. I didn't have enough time to calibrate and adjust the mechs so they would be able to fight on sand." Hi-tech explained.

"So we're pretty ranged huh?" Kamakura groaned seat belting himself in "Kamakura ready for lauch! YO HO! Er, I mean JOE! Man it's contagious..."

"Duke, ready for launch!"

"Tunnel Rat, ready for launch!"

"Be careful guys, that thing moves alot faster then you guys do..." Scarlett cautioned "Just come back in one piece"

"Can we just come back with an arm missing?" Fen snickered

"YOU BETTER BRING THAT BACK IN ONE PIECE!" Hi-tech burst out.

"OWW! TECH! VOLUME VOLUME!" Tunnel Rat cringed yanking the head set from his ears "Yeowza..."

The back hatch of the ROCC opened and the four mechs zoomed out from it hovering over the sand towards the mechanical monstrosity before them.

"I get the right leg!" Fen called speeding towards the giant mech.

"No Fen, get back here!" A laser blast hit the sand by Fen's scooter knocking into a 360 spin.

"What the-!"

"Dreadnocks, 1 O' Clock and 6 O' Clock!" Kamakura said and spun his mech around "Looks like we were expected..."

"Bloody right you were!" Buzz's voice rang through the Joe's ears.

"They've tapped into our channel!" Hi-tech infromed

"Then I want radio silence! Head sets off!" Duke barked and took off his headset "Gotten any smarter since we last met?"

"You bet we did, nice to see you again Duke"

"Zartan..."

"You gotta be kidding me! More mechs?" Fen looked at her three monitors then peered at the one that showed the rear of her mech "Crap, 2 on my tail..."

"You think you've got problems? I've got 3!" Tunnel Rat cried and dodged a missile "Now I wonder why we don't have any grenade launchers installed into these things..."

"Take's too much room on these clunkers" Fen said.

"Fen! Do you still have your headset on!" Duke called "I wanted radio silence!"

"Relax boss man, I hacked into you guys so we can still communicate freely without any ding dongs listening in. We're talking through internal speakers." Fen said "Which are VERY dusty! Tech I'm ashamed of you! Never using them..."

"Shut up! Head sets are more efficient!"

"So how're we going to get rid of them dreadnocks and handle a giant mech?" Tunnel Rat asked "Arg! Damn, they got my arm..."

"OH NO!"

"My mech's arm not my real one Fen!"

"Kamakura, Fen, you two handle the dreadnocks! Tunnel Rat and I will handle the mech, they shouldn't be too much of a handful so as soon as your done get to the main target, got it?"

"Yessir!"

"Okie Dokie Smokie!"

"I don't smoke..."

"Good luck you guys!" Fen said and swiveled her mech around so she was riding her scooter backwards "This'll be fun"

"Good luck to you too"

"See ya soon!"

"Well, we better get working! I don't want to miss a bit of the run Duke and T.R are gonna have!" Kamakura said with a smirk

"Got that right, let's go! YO HO!"

"It's Yo Joe Fen..."

* * *

(Duke and Tunnel Rat...)

"Well, how we gonna take this down?" Tunnel Rat asked as they sped across the sand.

"Go for the treads, if you guys can immobolize it then Long Range and the others can get there and help at a better range." Hi-tech instructed

"So you hacked in too huh?"

"Of course, I'm not going to be outdone by an amateur"

"I heard that!"

"Aren't you suppose to be fighting?"

"Oh yeah that's right..."

"Your mech holds a total of 4 missiles, so you both have a sum of 8 which means 4 per tread."

"Looks like gotta split it eh?" Tunnel Rat grinned rubbing under his nose "In that case, I get the right!"

"Left is mine then" Duke said "YO JOE!"

"YO JOE!"

* * *

(Kamakura and Fen)

"ARRG!"

"Sweet shot Kama! I think you blew a leg off of that one!" Fen cheered

"You're not bad yourself in a mech" Kamakura replied back "So how many left?"

"2, I think that Torch weirdo and Buzz Lightyear..." Fen tapped her chin "They don't put up much of a fight do they...?"

"Fen to your right!"

"Eh? GAAH!" Fen's mech was rammed off it's scooter and tumbled into the sand.

"FEN!"

"Better keep an eye on yourself love!"

"...Love? Are you...gay?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" A missile blew up Torch's Mech legs and the cockpit dropped into a pile of rubble.

"Kama! Go on and help Duke! I'll take them from here!"

"While your half buried in the sand? No way!"

"You're a ninja right? If you really are a ninja then you'll do whatever it takes to finish the mission! Even leaving behind a comrade!" Fen shouted "NOW GO!" Kamakura paused and closed his eyes.

"Alright, but you better catch up!"

"Yeah yeah yeah just go!" Fen watched Kamakura's mech zip away and ejected the keyboard in her mech.

"Looks like you got ditched! In that case let's have a bloody good time!" Buzz laughed.

'Let's see, most of the terrain is sand so my mech will sink even more if I try to stand, but if I sit here I'll get vaporized or something so I gotta find a way to get up...'

The thoughts and possiblities raced through Fen's mind as she typed at the keyboard. In frustration she banged her head back on her pilot chair. If only she still had her scooter she could dismantle this blundering idiot and get to the big stuff!

'No, gotta calm down... If I panic than I'll just screw up more stuff... how would I hit a moving target with such bulky equipment, not to mention I'm static at the moment...'

"I hope everyone else is doing better then me..." Fen grumbled cupping her chin in her hand "Maybe I can try something different..."

* * *

(Scarlett and the others.)

"Scarlett, how's it looking from up there?" Hi-tech asked. Scarlett looked down at the scene.

"Our mechs took down the other minor ones with only 2 remaining." she said and saw a small explosion "Scratch that, 1 remaining."

"Well that's a relief... How about Duke's side?"

"Well, it looks like he succeded in destroying one tread, so the enemy mech can only go into a circle." Scarlett reported "But..."

"But?"

"One of our mechs are missing, I only see three in conflict with the main target."

"What! Gimme a second..." Hi-tech typed a few commands and brought up the teams vital signs "Well, Duke, Tunnel Rat and Kamakura's bodies seem to be normal besides the adrenaline rush... Fen on the other hand..."

"What? If her heartbeat is irregular it's probably from the grape soda she won"

"No, something's wrong. I've lost all contact with her mech. I can't talk to her or anything, plus her mech seems to have shut down!"

"Shut down? Bad time to conserve energy and worry about Green house effects..." Heavy Duty scoffed.

"Not only that, her vitals signs are so low, she's almost unconcious." Hi-tech typed even faster "Dammit! I just lost her vital signs!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Scarlett said biting her lip.

(Duke, Tunnel Rat, Kamakura)

* * *

"Hey Kama! Nice of you to join the party!" Tunnel Rat called

"Yeah..."

"Hey you ok? Where's Fen?"

"Fen... She stayed behind..." Kamakura replied his hand tighening into a fist

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I should've stayed with her"

"Both of you relax, Fen'll be ok" Duke said

"Confident?" Tunnel Rat smirked

"Very, Kamakura, why do you think I let Fen pilot the mch instead of leaving her back at the ROCC for cover fire?"

"Huh?"

"I trust her abilities, and know that she won't be taken down so easily, because as she says..." the cobra mech reached out a claw to slash at Duke's mech until another mech jumped in the way shoving it away "She's a genius!"

"Hi guys! Sorry for making you wait!" Fen's voice rang through the speakers

"Alright you made it just in time for the finale!" Tunnel Rat said

"Finale? Aww I missed the whole party? Why didn't you leave me some you greedy dorks!"

"Hey first come first serve!" Kamakura smiled to himself.

"So it's trust huh?"

"Eh? What was that Kama? I CAN'T HEAR YOU"

"Nothing! Hey, how did you get out of the sand?"

"Well..." there was a nearby explosion "Let's talk about that later! Care to update your damage?"

"We've already gotten rid of both treads and one of it's arms, only thing left is the other arm then shutting the whole thing down"

"FEEEEN!" Hi-tech shouted over the speakers.

"What did I do now?"

"Talk about it later we've got bigger problems! Kamakura, you and I will take care of the main head, Tunnel Rat you and Fen take down the remaining arm"

"Aww, I have to work with this goof ball?" Fen sighed

"Hey, I don't like you either, so shut up and stop complaining you annoying twerp!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!"

"Oh boy..."

"So, anyways, Tech. Where's the battery on this thing?" Fen asked

"Does it LOOK like it runs on batteries? The core is probably in the torso on the left side"

"Then that's where I'm a goin'! Cover me!"

"Hey wait we-! Crap..." Tunnel Rat shook his head watching the "Genius" run off with the mech "Damn this kid..."

"Yeah, she'll be the death of all of us" Kamakura joked.

"Come on guys, keep on task"

"Sorry sir"

"Ok guys, LET'S GO FINISH THIS!" Duke called "YO JOE!"

"YO JOE!"

"YO HO!"

Authors notes: HI everyone! This WOULD be longer, but I gotta submit this now before I never get a chance to work on it again. Well, holidays are over (Unfortunatly) and I gotta hurry and submit this! You see, the computer in my office got screwed up somehow so everyone in my family is using the one in my room. I hope everyones holidays were pleasant (I was sick...) So we're gonna have to move my comp downstairs until we get a new one. So, don't be expecting another chapter anytime soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's drawn anime style, and has ninjas.

I own Fen (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

Oh, and Recca has no real meaning by the way, it's just part of an incantation I heard from somewhere when a person cast a fire spell. Hey a flamethrower kinda is like casting fire magic right?

And thanks to all who supported this fic! I might actually finish it thanks to you guys for motivation XD THANK YOU!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fen dashed towards the cobra mech with a wide grin. To her, the whole mission was nothing but a virtual video game.

"She dodges! She fires! OOH IT HIT A FINGER JOINT!" she was doing a whole commentary for herself while piloting her mech.

"Fen this isn't a game! Concentrate at the work at hand..." Hi-tech called

"Relax! You all worry too much"

"YOU DON'T WORRY ENOUGH!"

Kamakura's mech was already raining the Cobra mechs head with laser fire.

"Man, I hate enemy shields..." he muttered. Fen typed in commands into her mech and jumped off the scooter climbing up the cobra mechs chest.

"Let's see... Power core... battery, what's the difference?" she said to herself and tore open a small hatch "The goal's in front of her, she aims, and she- YIKES!" she shook her head to clear it and saw the snake like mech had plucked her mech off it's chest and began to squeeze it.

"Fen! Are you ok?" Kamakura called over the speakers

"Dandy! Tunnel Rat! Infiltry is your department, get to the power core and blow it up!" Fen shouted and winced as her cockpit began to get smaller "Hurry!"

"I gotch ya!" Tunnel Rat took aiming towards the green glow. He was ready to pull the trigger when...

"WAIT! Don't shoot! A power stone is in there!" Hi-tech cried. Tunnel Rat's mech almost fell of it's scooter in a comical way.

"WHAT? THAT'S ONE HUGE ROCK THEN!"

"I'm not really sure, but I think they found a way to link the power stone to the power core" Hi-tech said "Amazing, it increases the power of the mech allowing it to run at a higher energy rate."

"Darn, so I'm in a pickle now eh?" Tunnel Rat muttered with a grin.

"Well, there might be another way to remove the stone..." Hi-tech said rubbing his chin "But you'll be on your own if you try"

"Come on! I'm Tunnel Rat! Explosive and Intruding extrodinaire, I can handle anything!"

"... Alright then, here's what you do..."

ʓʓʓ

Fen cringed when sparks began to fly in her cockpit. She tried everything that popped int her head. switching wires in her mech to cause an electric shock to make the mech let go of hers, bang at the controls, yelling, cussing, she even said please! But much to her avail, none of that helped.

"LET ME GO YOU DARN MACHINE! I HAVE A SCREW DRIVER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Fen shouted shaking her fist and covered her head as more sparks flew. She coughed staring at the monitors seeing smoke clouding them and her cock pit had gotten somewhat smaller. Fen silently thanked god for making her short.

"Fen get...there...Malfunction...Out!" Hi-tech's voice crackled through crushed speakers.

"I can't you fool the door is crammed shut with a giant thumb if you hadn't noticed!" Fen snapped. Her whole cockpit was shaking like a pepper shaker and malfuntioning. The lights began to go out and everything spun as it got more cramped. Fen gave her head a shake again and froze looking around her finally realizing how serious her situation was.

Her mech wasn't malfunctioning...

SHE was.

Pulling out the glass shard out of her leg she quickly bandaged it up and typed in commands into her almost non-functioning keyboard as smoke poured in. Sweat dripped into her eyes and she used her gloved hand to wipe it from her face and continued to enter codes.

'If I can maybe short-circut my mech, it'll let me go, but if I do then I'll have no power left and I'll be a sitting duck... Two of my monitors are dead and--' Fen's thoughts were cut short when she suddenly she felt her stomach drop and fly up to her throat. She again silently thanked the person who had invented seat belts. Apparently whoever was piloting the cobra mech liked the idea of making her bounce inside the cockpit like a walnut.

"If I meet the person who's piloting that mech, I'm going kill them with Barney tapes..." Fen threatened under her breath.

ʓʓʓ

Tunnel Rat crawled through the wires and pumps leaving his version of "Little presents" as a trail. Hey if he was going to leave here he might as well leave with flying colors. He slowly opened an air duct and peered around for any unwanted company. Dropping down to the ground with a small tap he ran down a long hallway.

"Ok, so it should be to your right in a room, it should look like--"

"Shouldn't I just look in a room with a shiny glowing rock in it?" Tunnel Rat asked

"Well, I guess that'd work too..."

Tunnel Rat skidded past a door and peered inside seeing the stone in the middle of the room.

"Too easy..." Tunnel Rat said shaking his head and walked in grabbing the stone "There! Mission accomplished and I didn't even break a sweat!"

"Maybe you will now" a voice behind him said as he felt a cold muzzle pressed against the back of his head.

He gulped, "Oh, hiya there Baroness, eh, heh heh...heh."

"Don't turn around or I'll shoot your worthless brain out." Baroness smirked "Now, put the stone back on the pedestal" Tunnel Rat hesitated for a moment until Baroness slammed the back of his head with her gun.

"Alright alright jeez!" Tunnel Rat placed the power stone on the stand.

"Good, now slowly turn around and put your hands behind your head." Baroness ordered and Tunnel Rat had to obey, otherwise there wouldn't be anything left of him. His hands rose to his head and he pulled out a small capsule from under his hat. The least he could do was go out with a fight and defend his dignity.

"So, what're ya gonna do? Just plain shoot me or are you gonna make it fun?" Tunnel Rat asked. The gun muzzle kissed his forhead in response.

"So, you want to play? Go play when you're dead!"

"You know Baroness, I don't think you're that bad" Tunnel Rat said before a laser shot almost blasted his ear off blowing away his earpiece.

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah, I mean like, You're a gorgeous woman, strong, independent, and you outwitted most of my team." Tunnel Rat said and squeezed the capsule.

"Really? Maybe not all of you are blind idiots to know my superiority" Baroness cackled.

"But..." he let go of the capsule letting it drop to the floor "The problem is..." the capsule exploded showering the room with black smoke.

"ARRG!" Baroness screamed shooting blindly as Tunnel Rat snatched up the power stone and dashed out throwing an explosive charge at the wall.

"I could never go out with a cobra psycho like you!" Tunnel Rat called and pulled out a detonator pushing down the big red button. All the charges he had set up in the whole mech blew rocking the whole mech.

"YAHOO! FREEDOM!" Tunnel Rat shouted jumping out of the hole he had made in the wall and rolling in the sand. He brushed the grains off himself and looked up waving at the angry Baroness standing at his new door "SORRY WE COULDN'T HAVE WORKED OUT!" He grinned to himself and tossed the stone in the air catching it.

"Oh yeah, I'm good" he smirked.

"Duke, go for it now!" Hi-tech exclaimed

"Roger that!" Duke fired four missiles towards the core making contact.

"AHHH! OOF!" Fen sighed "Well, at least it finally let me go..." The was a loud knocking sound in her mech.

"Yo Fen! You ok?" Tunnel Rats echoing voice called from outside. Fen looked at her bleeding leg

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Great! Ok, I'm going to blow your door open since it won't open, so uh... sit back or something" In a matter of minutes the front door of Fen's mech blew open and sunlight streamed in.

"Oww... Light... hurt..." Fen muttered shielding her eyes. A hand reached out to her and she looked up seeing Tunnel Rat grinning.

"Need a hand?" Fen smiled and grabbed it as Tunnel Rat hauled her out of her crumbled mech.

"Thanks."

"Meh, what're team mates for?"

"HEEY! YOU GUYS OK?" Long Range called driving up in the Rhino. Scarlett landed her helicopter hopping out.

"Oh thank god you guys are ok! I got worried for a while there" she said "Fen! You're leg..." Fen glanced down seeing blood seeping through her bandages as felt herself leaning on Tunnel Rat for support.

"Oh this? It's nothing" she grinned waving it off "I just need some stitches and I'll be up and jumping on tables again!"

"Well, we better get that looked at" Jinx said jumping out of the Rhino and putting Fen's arm over her shoulder "Come on! In we go!"

"Aww, but I wanted to go swimming!" Fen whined as Jinx and Tunnel Rat carried her into the vehicle.

"Well, now that we got rid of that problem, I guess we're back to enjoying the beach!" Duke said and a faint explosion sounded off behind him "Er... Maybe after clean up..."

ʓʓʓ

"Arg! You really are a mess!" Hi-tech scolded Fen "The mech is totally destroyed!"

"Well, SORRY, and how about a "Oh Fen! I'm so glad you're ok! I'd be so lost without you!" Like the Hi-tech I know"

"WHAT? I'D NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" Fen retorted "Oww, Jinx your stitches are too tight..."

"Better safely tight and secure than loose and ready for infection" Jinx snipped threading the needle. Fen pulled off her cap and scratched her head

"That was a close one, I thought I'd game over for sure!" she grinned.

"You have to be more careful, this isn't a game" Heavy Duty said "At least ACT like you paniced"

"It's better to look at everything with a smile instead of making it into a giant disaster," Fen said lazily waving off the subject "Besides, that was the most fun I've ever had!"

"You SMASH the mech AND you almost died on your first mission, I swear we should ban you from all electronics!" Hi-tech said then sighed turning his back to her"But, at least you're ok." Fen blinked in surprise and smiled

"Glad you care"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Hi-tech quickly shouted and stormed out of the ROCC.

"He doesn't mean it, he really was worried" Jinx said wrapping Fen's leg with bandages "There, good as new"

"Yay! TIME TO GO-! Ow ow ow ow..." Fen cringed falling face first into the floor. Jinx sighed shaking her head while Kamakura laughed.

"Man you and Tech fight like a married couple" he chuckled

"Shut up and help me..." Fen limped outside and grinned when she saw Tunnel Rat standing at the edge of the water. She went into a strangely limping gallop across the sand.

"Jeez you just can't get her to sit still..." Jinx said

"Yeah I know" Kamakura watched with amusment as Fen shoved the unsuspecting Tunnel Rat into the water.

"I'M DROWNING! I HATE WATER! GAAAH! (Gurgle gurgle...)"

"But it doesn't even fill my shoe! What fun is that?" Fen said and laughed "Ahaha! You've got a snot bubble!"

"SHUT UP!"

Duke watched from the sand in the shade of some palm trees with his arms crossed as Hi-tech was repairing the mechs behind him.

"Something wrong?" Hi-tech asked glancing up from his lap top.

"I was just wondering something... Do we have any background info on Fen?" Duke asked.

"Well honestly no. I haven't been able to get anything except her age, height, hobbies and so on" Hi-tech replied "I'm not even sure what her nationality is and if she has any family. Why?" Duke removed the sunglassed from his eyes and squinted in the bright light.

"How would Fen know how to use a gun like that?"

"Beats me, I'm still wondering how she knew how to pilot the mech" Hi-tech said and scratched his head "I'll try to get a file on her, maybe that'll clear some things up"

"I hope so Tech, I hope so..."

Authors notes: Sorry this took so long! Since my family took over my comp and I only got to work on this like, half an hour a day I was never able to get it up sooner. Plus, I had a finger injury that I almost lost it so there's another set back (Warning, When potatoes are spongey feeling, DON'T PEEL THEM. You'll get hurt by the potatoe peeler) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's drawn anime style, and has ninjas.

I own Fen (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

Oh, and Recca has no real meaning by the way, it's just part of an incantation I heard from somewhere when a person cast a fire spell. Hey a flamethrower kinda is like casting fire magic right?

And thanks to all who supported this fic! I might actually finish it thanks to you guys for motivation XD THANK YOU!

Er, how do you spell Adamantium?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi-tech took a sip of his coffee and sighed in content. It really was quite a nice day. Sun shining, a light breeze, everything seemed perfectly peaceful.

BOOOOOMM!

The tremour shook the floor and Hi-tech's desk making his coffee sloosh out and land in his lap.

"..." Hi-tech jumped up to his feet and charged out of his room grabbing the first person he saw around the neck "I"M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"GAK! TECH-GAK...kk..." Hi-tech blinked and let go of Kamakura's throat as the young shinobi fell to the ground taking wild breaths. Tunnel Rat, who was right behind Kama, slowly shrank away then took off down the hall.

"Opps, wrong person." Hi-tech then ran to the garage and strangled the next person who walked right out the door.

"ACK!" the orange headed team mate ran in mid air.

"I"VE GOT YOU! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU MADE ME SPILL MY COFFEE! WHAT'D YOU BLOW UP? Nevermind, I'LL KILL YOU ANYWAYS!" Hi-tech roared shaking Fen violently side to side.

"LET-ME-GO!" Fen twisted out of Hi-tech's hands and ran into the control center as he gave chase.

"When I get my hands on you-" Hi-tech growled as he and Fen were on opposite sides of the table circling it

"You'll what? Confess your love for me?" Fen grinned.

"I"M GONNA CLONE YOU! THEN KILL YOU THEN KILL ALL YOUR CLONES AND CLONE THEM THEN KILL YOU!" Hi-tech roared diving over the table.

"NOOOOO! I WANT TO LIVE TO BE ABLE TO DRINK BEER!" Fen cried running around the table.

"Eh? Aren't you old enough already?" Heavy Duty asked walking in with a slurpee in his hand (Where'd he get that?)

"Well techniquely the legal drinking age is 21, I'm only 20"

"DIE!"

"AHH!"

"Ok you two break it up we have work to do." Scarlett said clapping her hands. Hi-tech and Fen both stared at her then at each other with narrowed eyes.

"This isn't over yet." Hi-tech said turning around

"Nope, I still have to make a silly string nest in your hair." Fen said.

"ANYWAY. We've got a small problem involving a robbery." Duke said and pressed a button on a console "Here's the footage from the museum." Everyone looked up at the screen and saw a video clip of a shimmering stone behind a glass case.

"A power stone? How the heck did they manage to bag THAT kinda thing in a museum?" Tunnel Rat asked scratching his head

"It wasn't the real one, I checked it and it's a replicate."

"A copy?"

"You know, to make sure no one ACTUALLY steals it."

"Hey wait a sec, look! The stone's gone!" Kamakura pointed out.

Fen rubbed her chin and walked closer to the screen

"What's up Fen?" Scarlett asked

"Yeah, any closer to the monitor and you'll need glasses." Hi-tech snickered.

"Replay that part before the stone went missing." Fen said in a commanding tone. Duke rewinded it and after a few seconds, Fen slammed her hand on the keyboard pausing the video.

"Hey watch it! Don't break any more stuff!"

"There!" Fen pointed to the screen

"Now you're getting fingerprints all over it!"

"Lay off her Tech, jeez!" Heavy Duty said

"There's a shadow that sweeps the screen right there, you saw it first time right Jinx?" Fen said

"Well... Yeah, but I thought it was the monitor." Jinx said.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY MONITOR!" Hi-tech exclaimed.

Jinx ignored him, "You saw it right Sensei? Kamakura?" the two ninja nodded. Snake Eyes curled his hand into a fist and stared harder at the screen.

"Ya think it's Storm Shadow?" Tunnel Rat asked

"Most likely, I remember having the real stone moved to a different location where Cobra would never try looking." Duke explained

"You mean the middle of nowhere?" Fen humoured.

"So if Storm Shadow's behind this, I want Snake Eyes, Kamakura and Jinx to watch it." Duke finished.

"Great, guard duty." Kamakura sighed.

"I'm going too."

"HEH?" Everyone stared at Fen

"Er, why?"

"It's boring around here, you know how tiring it is hearing Hi-tech's rants all day?"

"I DO NOT RANT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS-"

"See? He's ranting right now!"

"Ok ok, maybe it is better for Fen to go." Heavy Duty said "Keep the two seperated so they don't blow any more fuses."

"I DO NOT BLOW FUSES! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I'M GOING BACK TO MY ROOM!" before anyone could register what had happened Hi-tech had already stomped away.

"Man, Scar-ee." Tunnel Rat said while Long Range nodded behind him.

"Alright then, now that we have that settled. The ninjas- and Fen, will stay on the inside to watch the stone and the rest of us will be stationed on all parts of the facility. Tunnel Rat, you're going to stay in the air ventalation."

"What? But it's dusty in there!"

"You'll have a birds eye veiw of everything that way, it'll be easier to locate Cobra and other- stuff."

"Well, ok but you guys better not turn anything on while I'm in there!"

"Let's go then!" Fen smirked strapping her gun around her waist.

"Great, we leave in ten minutes." Duke said

"Roger that."

They all traveled to the garage to get ready to leave for the operation. Fen mused at the flat bullets Hi-tech had supplied her with.

_"They're so you don't kill anyone, it still packs the same punch as any other bullet, just it won't break skin."_

Fen sighed and after loading the bullets, shot at a target three times using reflection shots.

"Hey."

"Eh? Oh hey Tech-E." Hi-tech growled at the mention of his new nickname and shoved a box into Fen's hands.

"Try it out before you leave."

Fen opened the box and pulled out a gun.

"What the-?"

"You complained last mission you're gun was old and shot too slow. So I made you a new one that shot rounds faster." Hi-tech crossing his arms.

"It's heavy...Why is the barrel so huge? It's like, 5 inches bigger!"

"For a genius, you aren't as smart as you claim. The barrel is made of Adamantium, it's what generates the rounds. I used electromanic technology for that gun." Tech said and pressed a button that lowered another target "Give it a try."

Fen lifted the gun and shot at the target. Almost immeidiately she dropped the gun clutching her wrist.

"Dammit Tech! What's with the recoil on this thing? It's like a freaking shotgun!"

"That's cause it HAS the power of a shot gun. In order to maximize the speed I had to make the gun heavier, to maximize speed, you need force." Tech explained picking the gun off the floor "Listen, I'll try to lighten it but the speed will drop drastically."

"It's ok, I'll just take it with me." Fen said taking the gun and slipping it into a second holster "Might be good practice."

"Fen hurry up! We're leavin'!"

"Keep your boxers on I'm coming!"

"And how do YOU know I wear boxers?" Fen drew her old gun and fired a shot.

"OW! You hit my thumb!"

"Better that then you're fat head!" Fen shouted back.

"Oh yeah" Hi-tech tossed Fen a magazine of bullets "I guess you can use the real stuff now, just don't use it for the new gun."

"... Thanks." Fen walked past Hi-tech and both their backs were to each other.

"You better come back in one piece Fen."

Fen smiled, "Course, I've still gotta prove to you I'm a genius."

"Ya know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real jerk." Fen said "But I guess now, you're actually a pretty nice guy."

"Huh? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"Tech!"

"What?" Hi-tech asked, his temple throbbing in irritation.

"Sorry about the coffee."

"Huh?" Before he could reply Fen hopped onto the Rhino and took a seat beside Tunnel Rat, who was nursing his thumb in his mouth.

"That was uncalled for." he whimpered

"Suck it up soldier!"

"Shuddup!"

"You shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jinx roared

"Yes ma'me..."

Hi-tech watched them speed off and glanced at the target board.

"I really hope she doesn't need to use the new gun." he said staring at the bullet hole.

ʓʓʓ

"Aw man, stake-outs are so boring..." Kamakura complained sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Stop complaining, you should be GLAD you're on a mission."

"Blah blah, you're like my mom..."

"Arg, you are so immature..."

"I am not immature! Sensei! tell her I'm not be immature!"

"Tell him he IS sensei!"

"You're BOTH immature! There problem solved!" Fen snapped sitting against the wall. The two stared at her.

"Are you ok? You seem grumpy."

"Yeah, oh no! Is it that time of the-"

"NO YOU PERVERT!"

"I was just wondering!"

"You're not suppose to wonder that kinda stuff!" the two ninja bickered and Fen stood up and went to Snake eye's side.

"Do you know what time it is?" Snake Eyes looked at her and up at the sky light. "No man seriously, I can never understand you."

Snake eyes simply shrugged. Fen grumbled and shoved a marker and a pad of paper in his hands.

"Write on that so I know! If you don't feel like talking, ya mute..." The pad was quickly shoved in front of her face.

'It's 10:56 pm currently."

"See? Isn't that better then making everyone GUESS what you say? They could misunderstand you!" Fen said. Snake Eyes quickly flipped the page and scribbled on the pad again.

'If you do not understand my silence, you will not understand my words.'

"Oh trust me, I've been with you long enough to understand your silence."

"ACHOO! Duke, are ya SURE ya want me up there?" Tunnel Rat asked

"Yes, now up you get!" Scarlett said.

"But it's all dark! And Spooky! And I could breathe in that junk and- hey look a spider!"

"Great great, now go eat it!" Heavy Duty said shoving him up the vent and slamming the grate shut.

"H.D! THAT HURT!"

"Well, not that we got our little Rat in the air, I want Heavy Duty near the entrance, Scarlett and I will be near the center and-" Duke keyed his communicator "Long Range! You ready up there?"

"Yup. No problemo!" Longe range replied loading his sniper rifle and looked down the second sky light "This is gonne be FUN."

"Alright, I got all the cameras online there. If anything goes your way, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Hi-Tech"

Hi-tech scratched his head and sipped more coffee from a fresh pot.

_'I'm gonna need it, Storm Shadow's most likely to appear any moment, my camera's might not be able to catch him. Then there's the fact he might have brought reinforcements...'_

He glanced at a screen and almost choked on his coffee.

"Snake Eyes! 6 O' Clock!" he shouted. Suddenly all his monitors went blank with static. "No! Arg!" he typed in as many commands as he could but much to his avail, all his monitors stayed crackling. He groaned. Looks like he'd need to make a road trip...

ʓʓʓ

"Gah!" Jinx gasped for air as a hand pinned her up on the wall strangling her.

"Jinx!"

"Well, I have to say I'm disappointed in your students brother." Storm Shadow smirked from behind his mask

"Let her go!" Kamakura shouted "If you hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what? Shove me in the dirt?"

"Gr..."

Snake Eyes clutched a kunai in his hand and drew three shuriken from behind his back.

"Oh? The triple windmill shuriken jutsu? I wouldn't try it in this situation." Storm Shadow tightened his grip on Jinx's throat and she let out a painful squeak.

PANG!

Storm Shadow slid to the side using a kunai to deflect the bullet, "Well you're a tricky one." Fen just scoffed as the smoke from her gun trailed up into the air.

"You're not so bad of a ninja yourself."

"Are you ok Jinx?" Kamakura asked as Jinx clutched her throat trying to breathe.

"Y-Yeah..."

"No one told me you had a new student on your team, now the numbers seem so uneven." the white shinobi said "I guess I'll have to even the odds again. In my favour of course." He phased from his spot and Fen went flying into a wall.

"GACK!"

"Hm, I've seen you before." Storm Shadow said examining Fen while holding her up by the collar of her hoodie. A shuriken wizzed past him and he flipped back. The shuriken flew back into Snake Eyes hands and he gripped a kunai in his other.

'_I'm not done with you.'_

"Well then, let's play."

ʓʓʓ

Hi-tech grimaced at the Ninja bike. Nodoubtit was one of his proudest inventions, but the problem was...

He didn't have a clue how to drive it. Sure Snake Eyes and the others were able to figure it out, and he WAS the one who built it but of course, he never actually tried it out for himself. Slowly he mounted the bike and started it up.

The normal purr it usually had turned into a giant roar almost making Hi-tech fall off and crack open his ingenius skull.

"If there's a god, he must hate me..." Hi-tech muttered packing up his laptop and other equipment and cramped a helmet over his head. He paused for a moment.

"Maybe some extra protection couldn't hurt..."

---

Snake Eyes dashed to the side and whipped an array of shurikens which collided with Storm Shadow's kunais. Kamakura watched the two clash in mid air defying all laws of gravity.

"I want to help, but..." Fen put her hand on his shoulder

"Don't bother, you'll probably get stabbed to bloody death." she said and caculated some trajectories in her head. Pulling out the new gun Hi-tech gave her, she loaded in the piercing bullets and took aim.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?"

"It was a present from Tech." Fen replied. Kamakura crossed him arms

"How come I never get nice presents from Hi-tech..." he pouted from behind his mask.

"You've improved some-what." Storm Shadow sneered panting slightly from Snake Eyes constant attacks.

"My, looks like you're a little over schedule."

"I told you I could handle this myself..." Storm Shadow spat as Destro walked in from the shadows. Fen cringed and gripped her neck.

"What the- What happened to the others!" Kamakura exclaimed and readied his gauntlet to blast the metal dork with energy fire.

"Easy prey, we disposed of them easily." Destro smirked and peered at Fen, "Ah, there you are."

"Huh?"Jinx looked back and forth between the two,"You know this wacko?"

"Wacko is it? You need to be taught some manners little girl." Destro said and stepped forward. Fen jumped in front of him and pointed her gun to his head.

"Get. Away." she growled

"You think that toy will hurt me?" Destro took another step forward and Fen braced herself and fired. Destro meerly held up his hand and the bullets halted in mid air.

"Gr..."

"Seems you've made no progress at all." Destro said as the bullets clattered to the floor. Fen grit her teeth and shot again. Soon she began to rise off the floor.

"Gah!"

"Do you like it? It's an anti-gravitational beam." Destro smiled and pulled out an injection gun, "Now, time for your medicine."

"N..No... Get away from me!" Fen screamed.

An orb dropped in front of Destro and blew out white light.

"Arg!" he shielded his eyes.

"Yo! Nice to see ya again Crome dome!" Tunnel Rat grinned with Fen over his shoulder giving a casual wave.

"Not this empty headed fool." Destro muttered, "Seems I overlooked you."

"I think you overlooked all of us."

"'Bout time you guys got here! What were you doin'? Goin' to the ice cream bar while I was stuck in the vents?"

"Well we would've come sooner but we ran into a few problems." Scarlett said punching a Cobrahench man in the head knocking him out.

"You think you've all won don't you?" Destro said

"Sure looks like it to me, unless you don't know how to count with all those circuits tangled up in your brain." Heavy Duty said holding up a cannon. Destro laughed

"Let's see what you can do with no way to steer!" he said and pointed his hand at the Joes.

"AHH!"

"Whoa!"

"D-DID I MENTION I HATE HEIGHTS TOO?"

"You hate everything!"

"I am NOT ashamed of being scared of water..."

Destro gave a maniacal laugh that echoed around the room

"Now, which one should I destroy first? That annoying rat, or that runt you call a leader?" something bounced off of his sheild and he looked down seeing Fen on the ground, out of range from his beams.

"Still think... this is just a toy...?" she gasped gripping her neck and using her other hand to hold up her gun.

"Well, looks like stage 1 of the virus is taking effect quickly this time, interesting."

"I'm NOT your freaking guinea pig!" Fen roared and charged towards him.

"Fen you idiot! We're all gonna get trapped in here at this rate!" Jinx shouted

"Oh I can't watch..." Long Range groaned.

BAM!

"What, What's happening?" Destro looked at his hands "How was my sheild disrupted!"

"Sorry I'm late! I had to fix some stuff before I got here." Hi-tech said and all the Joes crashed onto the floor.

"Alright! LAND!" Tunnel Rat cried

"Good timing Tech, any later and Fen could've gotten- Er, Fen?" Duke looked around.

"AGGH!" Fen collided with the wall and coughed out blood while holding her neck again. She growled and launched herself atDestro trying to drop kick him.He simply grabbed her by the collar and pulled out another gun.

"This'll hurt for a few years."

"You sick WACKO!" she swung her new gun into Destros neck and slipped out of her hoodie crashing to the floor. Blaster fire rained down on Destro knocking him away.

"EAT LASER!"

"Kama, you've been watching Gundam Seed again haven't you?"

Hi-tech rushed to Fen with a medi-kit.

"Man you're an idiot... I let my eyes off of your for a few minutes and you're half dead on the floor..." he muttered and tried to examine Fen's neck, "What the... Where'd did you get this?" Fen slapped his hand away and glared up at him.

Hi-tech swore he could've seen her eyes change from green to red.

"Give it up Destro, you too Storm Shadow." Duke said

"We've already done what we needed, I hope to kill you all next time we meet." Storm Shadow said and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground disappearing with Destro.

ʓʓʓ

"AH! Nothing like a beer to make everything better!" Fen grinned "I feels sho 'Appy!"

"She's slurring her speech already... Is it safe to let her drink that?" Heavy Duty asked

"Oh lighten up! I started drinkin' this stuff when I was 19!" Tunnel Rat said happily

"That explains the brain damage..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Hey Jinx! Ya wan' one?" Fen offered.

"NO!" Everyone seemed to shout and dove at Fen and Jinx.

"OW! HEY!" WHATSH THE BIG IDEA!"

"Jinx can NEVER have anything achoholic." Kamakura said and Snake Eyes nodded in agreement behind him.

"Er, Why?"

"Well... " Kamakura checked to see if Jinx was listening in then leaned in, "Jinx is a hapy drunk... Last time she drank she almost crippled Sensei!"

"She can do that drunk? I WANNA SHEE!"

"NOO!"

"Hey Duke."

"Oh, hey Tech."

"I got that info you wanted, a know... About Fen?"

"Fill me in then." Hi-tech lead Duke to his room and pulled up a file. Duke made a noise of uncomfort.

"Troubling isn't it? Since Jinx filled me in that Fen knew Destroy, I managed to hack in- without being detected I might add- to Cobras old files. Says here that an experiment to enhance human abilities was suppose to be there was discontinued. But now..."

"Well, does she have any family?" Duke asked

"Doesn't say, but it does say she was taken since the age of seven, the rest of the data is corrupted." Hi-tech said and stared hard at Duke, "She's not human."

Authors notes: Ok, I knew it got REALLY Weird just now. I've been having tests gallore at school plus my internet isn't working and my computer keeps restarting on me and- Well, let's just say life for the technical world sucks for me right now. At least my finger is better now. Anwho, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's drawn anime style, and has ninjas.

I own Fen (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

And thanks to all who supported this fic! I might actually finish it thanks to you guys for motivation XD THANK YOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx tapped her fingers on the table in annoyance. Lately Fen and Kamakura lately have been going mission after mission together. Not that it bugged her THAT much but...

She glanced at the mini fridge then quickly looked away.

"Sensei warned me not to drink... It won't make anything better, only worse." she said and looked away remembering the little flip-O-rama her sensei had drawn with the pad Fen gave him. Another little problem, her sensei wouldn't stop drawing lately! Always the flashing pictures and ninja hamsters!

_Come on, just a sip! One sip couldn't hurt as long as you blame it that Fen left it unfinished._

Jinx shook her head, shocked to hear herself think that. She wasn't that kind of person! She was a good person, that followed orders and stayed on task.

_Aww, just one sip?_

"NO! YOU CAN'T TEMPT ME! YOU CAN'T YOU CAN OF REFRESHING BEER!" Jinx shouted at the fridge kicking and blasting it "NO NO NO!"

"Um... Jinx?"

Jinx stopped abusing the fridge and peered up at Heavy Duty, who was standing with an empty glass.

"Oh, uh... hi there." Jinx said dusting herself off and trying to regain her composure.

"Hiya, ok um, before you demolish the fridge anymore I think I'm going to drink something first."Heavy Dutysaid holding his hand out cautiously and picked up a can. Then quickly slamming the mini fridge shut he dashed out of the room to avoid getting any sharp ninja objects thrown at him.

Jinx felt her temple throb. How dare he run away in fright! She was perfectly calm! He made her seem like a menacing monster!

She snatched up a pop can that rolled near her boot and used a kunai to savagely stab a hole into the top. Sitting back down on a chair she took a sip. Suddenly she gulped down the whole can and slammed it on the table panting. Glancing at the can, she blinked.

"Uh-oh..."

ʓʓʓ

"Whoo hoo! That was the most fun mission ever!" Fen grinned placing her gun holster on the table and sitting down "Did you see the look on Torch's face?"

"Yeah! He almost burnt off his own hair!" Kamakura laughed "Hey Jinx! We're back!"

"Heh heh heh..." The room was dimly lit and the sillhouette of Jinxs' form was hunched over the side of the table.

Fen raised her eyebrow suspicously, "Um, Jinxy bell? You ok?"

"Heh heh heh..."

Kamakura bent down and picked up a cylinder from the ground and stared at it with his eyes wide.

S-Sensei! SENSEI!" he cried and the black ninja was already at the scene peering over Kamakura's shoulder. Even he seemed to be taken by surprise at the can label.

"What? What is it?" Fen asked looking at the can. Kamakura and Snake Eyes were both taking slow steps backwards. Fen bolted to the side and reached for the light switch. Snake Eyes grabbed her and shoved her into the giant fridge just as the rain of shurikens hit the spot where Fen was just standing.

"Heh heh heh..."

The fridge door flew open and Fen tumbled out trying to wipe the left over chinese take out off her hoodie.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I'M NOT A CARTON OF MILK!" she shouted until Kamakura flipped over a nearby tray and started using it as a sheild against the kunai storm.

"WHEEEEEE!" Jinx jumped over their heads running in circles, "I"M AN AIRPLANE!"

"OH DEAR GOD! IT'S ALREADY STARTED! Hurry sensei! We gotta restrain her!" Kamakura cried. No reply came and he looked around "Sensei? Where'd you go?"

"I think he left, so what's with Jinx?" Fen asked watching Jinx chew on the ROCC tires.

"COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE!" Jinx was happily squealing then jumped up and started chewing on Fen's hair "Mmmm... Spagetti..."

"GAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! KAMA HELP!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"AHHHHHHH! NOT MY EARS! I STILL NEED THOSE!" Fen cried as Jinx started to snap her teeth at Fen's elfish ears with the thought they were dried apricots.

ʓʓʓ

Everyone stared at the giddy giggling Jinx. Course, she was strapped down to a chair specially made by Hi-tech.

"It really was meant for Fen... Er I mean, unbalanced people but, I never thought it'd be needed to hold down a drunk."

"See what I mean by a happy drunk?" Kamkura said, "This is EXACTLY why we don't ever give her achohol."

"Man, that must suck for her..." Fen murmured brushing the knots out of her hair with a comb. Not that it helped her with the problem of her messy orange hair...

"Well, she only drank one can so she'll sober up in a a few hours." Duke said

"A FEW HOURS! FOR ONLY ONE CAN?" Fen exclaimed, "She's THAT bad?"

"You better believe it." Fen rubbed her chin and picked up a box of yummy chocolates.

"Who wants an achohol filled chocolate? Who wants it?" Fen said holding one of the chocolates in front of Jinx

"Hey quit that!" Hi-Tech said snatching the chocolate from Fen

"But it's so fun!"

Duke sighed. This was seriously trouble for his team. Since Jinx was out of commision for a while Kamakura had to be too. Strangely enough when Jinx was drunk she'd only listen to Kamakura. She'd have to be strapped down of course, but it had to be done.

Suddenly a loud blaring was heard.

"A Cobra sighting! Looks like another powerstone." Hi-tech said.

"Man, why did Cobra have to make a ruckus NOW of all times?" Tunnel Rat murmured. Heavy Duty was cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Alright, Fen, Kamakura and Snake Eyes, I want you to stay with Jinx until she sobers up." Duke ordered, "Let's get going guys!"

"But--!" Fen started but the team already left, "Great, babysitting duty..."

"Now you get to feel my pain..." Kamakura snickered with an almost wicked tone.

ʓʓʓ

Fen's temple throbbed almost uncontrollably. She had been sitting there, watching Jinx as she bounced around as she sung 'Pop goes the weasel' over a million billion times. Already 5 minutes have passed and Fen was at the edge of her rope! With no knot!

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Fen shouted in rage, "I swear you're as bad as my brother! And he doesn't even drink!"

Jinx fell silent staring at Fen. Course that's all she did.

Jinx stared at Fen.

Fen stared back.

Jinx stared back at Fen.

Fen stared back only she was starting to slowly grind her teeth.

Jinx then began making clicking noises with her teeth while staring at Fen.

"GOD DAMMIT! KAMA GET IN HERE AND TAKE OVER! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Fen shouted almost tugging her hair out of her scalp.

"It's still your shift..." Kamakura sang back.

"I'm thirsty." Jinx said. Fen glanced at Jinx and stared at the grape juice in her hand.

"Back off, it's my favorite!" Fen said defensively, "You can't fool me!"

"Please, I'm really thirsty!" Jinx whined. Fen sighed. She knew the drunk wasn't going to give up.

"Fine, you can have a SIP. Hear that? A SIP. S.I.P" Fen spelt out and walked towards Jinx and holding out the box.

"I can't pick it up, you're going to have to come closer." Jinx pleaded. Fen growled and took a few more steps closer. Jinx grinned and started to suck the purple liquid through the stick in straw.

"There, ya happy now?" Fen asked and was suddenly grabbed, "What the--?" Jinc had wrapped her legs around Fen andshifted so Fen's hand slapped onto the arms of the chair to keep herbalance. Fen's hand landed on the RELEASE button.

CLANK!

CLANK!

"Thanks! I feel alot better now." Jinx smiled, her face was still flushed red from the alchohol.

"DAMN YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Fen shouted thrashing about with herarms locked to the chair, "I can't believe you stuck me in your chair, I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID CHAIR! IT'S HARD AND NOT CUSHY!"

Jinx gave a giggle and pranced off leaving Fen stuck to the mental strap chair. Jinx headed towards the door and skidded to a stop when a black shadow stood in her way.

"This is as far as you go Jinx." Kamakura said, "Now, just go back into the base." Snake Eyes nodded.

"Hee hee, you're funny!" Jinx squealed and tossed a handfull of kunais at the ninjas. Snake Eyes and Kamakura both dodged behind the ROCC for cover. Kamakura heard a loud POP and a hissing sound.

Oh man, Hi-Tech was going to have a cow about the flat tire... Kamakura thought.

"Jinx, we don't want to hurt you!" Kamakura called. A whisp of wind told Kama that his teacher didn't agree...

Snake Eyes confronted Jinx cautiously. His student had one of the most dopey smiles he'd ever seen. Jinx smiled again and Snake Eyes just barely managed to flip away before his student pulled off a rising kick. Jinx giggled again and disappeared.

Snake Eyes listened for any noises and then he suddenly sensed something behind him. He whipped around to get shoulder in the stomach and was pinned to the ROCC's other tire with a bunch of kunais. With another giggle, Jinx was gone.

"Wow sensei, I had no idea Jinx could out do you." he said looking at the kunais pinning Snake Eye's clothes to the tire leaving him suspended in the air. Snake Eyes stared at Kama with a force of a glare.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Kamakura ran back to where the voice was coming from and saw Fen strapped to the chair.

"That's a good look for you." Kama snorted and burst out laughing, "Where's my camera?"

"Quit your laughing and UNSTRAP ME!" Fen slid from the chair and was gripping her fist in rage, "She's gonna pay..."

"Well first we gotta find her."

ʓʓʓ

Jinx tumbled through town giggling and swirling in circles all joyous and happy. Soon enough she found herself in a dark alleyway.

"Where'sh am I's?" she asked herself aloud, obviously still drunk. A sleeved arm blocked her way from getting back out of the alley...

"Hey baby, aren't you a pretty one?" a boy asked. One of those boys that thought they could get what they want and would throw a tantrum if they didn't.

"Mruah?" was all Jinx replied and after a moment grabbed the boy's nose, "HONK!"

"Hey! Why you--" before the boy could do anything Jinx had already stumbled away.

Into the middle of the road.

(Back at base...)

"Oh. My god...I can't believe it..." Fen groaned pulling the kunai's from Snake eye's clothes to detatch him from the tire of the ROCC.

"I know, I never thought it'd happen either." Kamakura said tossing three over his shoulder. Snake eyes was using his free hand to scribble on his notepad.

'Seems I've taught her well...'

"TOO well Sensei..." Kamakura noted. Fen stepped back and wiped her forhead with the back of her hand.

"Whew! Man, Tech's gonna blow his top off when he sees this..." she muttered. Grabbing the TV remote she clicked the button and the news came on.

Fen let out a shriek.

"What? What's wrong?" Kamakura asked dashing off and leaving Snake Eyes to still hang from three kunais.

"Look at this!" Fen cranked up the volume.

"--Police are baffled by this car accident as is involves many cars that caused many more accidents and a bus." the news reporter said, "No one was injured seriously but witnesses say they saw a young lady with chop sticks in her hair."

A boy showed up on the screen with wide eyes.

"I saw her! Here I was trying to pick her up, you know and then she honks my nose and runs off into the middle of the street!"

"Police are trying to locate the woman to the best of their abilities. Signing off, on to sports!"

Fen flicked the TV off as she and Kamakura exchanged open mouthed shocked faces.

"Duke's not going to be happy about this..." Kamakura groaned. Fen gave her wicked 'Evil kid genius' grin.

"Duke doesn't HAVE to know." she said, "We'll just go get Jinx ourselves and hopefully be back by dinner time. It's one of the most perfect, non-destructive plans I've ever had!"

"But it's all over the news! How're you going to explain that car crash...Er, crashes to Duke?"

"Well... I have been meaning to test out this brain scrambler. If we're lucky it'll screw up their memory temporarily." Fen said.

"And if we're not lucky?"

"It'll fry their brains and render them as living vegetables for the rest of eternity." Kamakura stared at the mechanical genius.

"Let's go find Jinx."

"Yeah."

ʓʓʓ

"WHEEEE!" Jinx jumped off a slide into a pool of colorful bouncy balls. She burst from the pile and started juggling them as little children watched. Now normally she would avoid carnivals and amusment parks.

But of course, our little Jinxy Jelly Bean isn't quite herself today. Suddenly Jinx dropped the balls and jumped out rushing towards the sound of spinning.

A man looked up and almost paniced.

"Miss! Please don't go near that it's extremely hot!" he cried as he watched Jinx try to catch cotton candy with her mouth as it flew out from the tin tub. Jinx snarled at the man, which cause him to hide under the counter of his booth.

Jinx ditched the booth and looked up seeing a rollar coaster scream past her.

"Fuuunnn..." she grinned.

(To Fen and Kama...)

"AH HA! Tracked her down!" Fen shouted in triumph as she and Kamakura sat outside of a juice bar. Fen's laptop sat on her lap as she drank from a can of grape soda. Grape was always her favorite flavour.

Kamakura drank from a can of orange juice. He did use a bendy straw, which was very difficult.

"Where is she?"

"Local carnival. Ooh! They just got in town!" Fen looked up at Kamakura with big eyes, "Can we go? PLEEAAAZZZ?"

"We gotta find Jinx! There's no time for that!" Kamakura protested.

"Aww, we could enjoy ourselves, AND find Jinx! How hard could that be?" Fen said and watched Kamakura struggle with his straw, "Maybe you should lose the mask."

"No, if I do it'll show my face."

"It's in the way of your juice!"

"If I take it off in public, don't you think it defeats the purpose of having it on?" Kamakura countered. Fen's cheeks inflated with a pout and she snapped her laptop shut.

"You're no fun... Fine, let's go find your girlfriend..."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Suuuure... So then you're on a date with ME now?" Fen said and walked away leaving a stunned Kama.

(Back to our happy drunk)

Jinx watched a clown entertaining chidlren. He did what all clowns did. He smiled. He told jokes. He pulled strange things out from his sleeve. Jinx watched as he pulled a quarter out of a little girls ear.

She looked at her own hands. Then using them do to handseals she started up some of her ninjutsu magic. From the hand seals she used, she was able to breathe fire and blow up a nearby tree.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?" A boy asked.

"Do more!" A girl clapped. Jinx did more tricks. She made illusions of herself. She juggled kunais. She even set some of them on fire and used the clown as a dart board.

"Those are cool tricks! How do you do them?" a boy asked. Jinx bent down.

"Silly rabbit, Trix are fo kids!" she said and grabbed his nose, "HONK!" throwing a smoke bomb on the ground she was gone.

Or... At least was able to slink away without being noticed.

Jinx saw it was starting to get dark and looked up seeing the flashiest Oreo in her life.

"Pretty...!"

(To Fen and Kama...)

"Jinx! JINX! Come back girl!"

"Fen, she's not a dog." Kamakura said, "Stop drawing attention to us!"

"No offense, but I don't think ninjas are suppose to be part of carnivals." Fen said pointing to Kamakura's ninja attire.

"Shut up! Let's just find Jinx..."

Fen scanned the crowd and climbed up ontop of a stand.

"There! At the ferris wheel!" she shouted and dashed towards it.

"A ferris wheel? But Jinx hates heights!" Kamakura said.

"And how, do you know?" Fen teased and ran towards the flashing wheel.When they got to the base the looked around.

"Where'd she go?" Kamakura asked and looked up, "AH!" he pointed up at the metal framing and Fen also looked seeing none other that Jinx pulling off acrobatic stunts.

"It's hard to believe no one's noticed her..." Fen said and grabbed Kamakura's hand, "Come on! Let's get on before the line is filled!" They two of them both jumped into a car and were lifted up into the night sky.

"Jinx!" Kamakura called. Jinx stopped doing backflips and waved down at Kamakura and Fen.

"HII! FENNY BEAR! KAMAKAMA FROGGY!" Jinx sang.

"Oh my god...She hasn't called me that since we were young apprentice ninjas..." Kamakura muttered in embarassment.

"Now this is what I called a Double W. I."

"W.W.I?"

"Walking While Intoxicated."

"WHOOP!" Jinx flipped again and her foot slipped, "OOH NOOO!"she cried with the happiest grin the two Joes had ever seen.

"OMG! MY JINXY JELLY BEAN IS GOING TO BE A PANCAKE!" Fen shouted.

Kamakura jumped after Jinx catching her around the arm and hanging from the frame.

"Whoa Jinx, you've been either gaining muscle mass or you've been eatting cream puffs..." Kamakura grunted as he tried to pull the two of them up. He felt his hand slip and almost let go of Jinx as he was stopped in mid air.

"Do I always have to save you?" Fen asked and the frame shook. Fen's grip weakened and the three of them were dangling above the crowd.

"Heeeeyyy, Look at all the tiny people! They look as small as ants! HI TINY PEOPLE!" Jinx called waving.

"Stop moving or I'll.. Uh-oh..." Fen tried to tighten her grip, "Kama! I'm ready for that incredible ninjatransportation magic now!"

"Like I have any..."

Fen's fingers slowly slipped.

"GRAH!" The three of them jerked in mid air.

"So, this is where you kids have been all day." Duke said raising his eyebrow at the three young adults.

"Playin' Hookie? Why didn't ya take me with ya?" Tunnel Rat said also taking hold of Fen's hand, "Heave, ho!" Duke and him pulled Fen and the ninjas up. They managed to get down from the Ferris wheel and get Jinx sober.

"And I did what?"

"Stole my grape juice and strapped me to a chair." Fen explained.

"Not to mention cause numerous car crashes." Scarlett said, "What were you two THINKING by letting Jinx out of the chair?"

"Hey we had it under control! Right Fe- AHHHH!" Snake eyes had grabbed Kamakura and shook him like a stubborn ketchup bottle.

"He isn't too happy 'bout you guys leaving him hanging on the ROCC tire." Heavy duty said, "Funny to look at though."

"You should've seen Fen in the chair!" Kamakura laughed.

"YOU. ARE BOTH. IN BIG. TROUBLE!" Hi-Tech shouted at both Fen and Kamakura, "THANKS TO YOU, THE ROCC'S TIRE WILL TAKE AT LEAST AN HOUR AND A HALF TO FIX AND FILL AGAIN! YOU"RE BOTH DEAD!"

"Run Kama!" Fen cried taking off into the carnival.

"Wait for me!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Authors notes: Sorry sorry! I've been a bit busy lately. Wow, this fic has become pretty popular considering the stats. So, as from now on... I shall write more chapters for this fic! Thank you for the support! And a special thanks to AngelsWind for telling me to update and for reading this fic! Thanks alot everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's drawn anime style, and has ninjas.

I own Fen, Helen and Jorden (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

And thanks to all who supported this fic! I might actually finish it thanks to you guys for motivation XD THANK YOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fen went out for a stroll. Course, that wasn't really THAT big of a deal. The thing was...

Tunnel Rat was the one who asked her if she wanted to go with him. Fen didn't really HATE Tunnel Rat, but she didn't really LIKE him either. Amusing at times, but still. The intellectual gap was pretty big between them.

Still, the way they were walking side by side and the way they were dressed like civilians it almost looked like...

They were on a date. Fen felt herself start to blush at the idea and quickly tucked the thought away into the back of her mind.

"Looks like town's livelier than usual today." Tunnel Rat said with his hands tucked behind his head as they walked along side each other.

"How come we're always traveling around?" Fen asked.

"To make a long story short, Cobra blew up our old base so we had to use the ROCC as a new one. Course, with the flat tires it's not going anywhere for a while." Fen remembered the previous night and couldn't help but smirk.

"Want icecream? My treat." Fen offered. She turned around and felt something shove against her so hard she almost fell over, "Oof!" She gave a sharp look at the shabby man who bumped into her. He apologized and walked away. Fen stuffed her hands into her pockets and froze.

"What's wrong?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Bastard..."

"What? I didn't do anything yet!" Tunnel Rat cried, insulted.

"That bastard stole my wallet!" Fen roared spinning on her heel and charging at the now running man.

"Looks like icecream's on me now huh?" Tunnel Rat humoured following Fen. The man crossed the street into a group of people and the two Joes chased after him from the opposite side of the road.

"Ha, he thinks he can get away with MY wallet? THINK AGAIN!" Fen grinned whipping out her pistol.

"Whoa! Put that away! You can't shoot in a crowd like this!" Tunnel Rat cried. Fen grinned her 'Evil Kid Genius' grin at the challange.

"Watch me!" she dove to the side sliding on the sidewalk and fired a bullet into the crowd. The man dropped to his knees skidding to a stop, "Bulls eye!" When they crossed the street and saw the man twitching on the floor, Tunnel Rat thought he'd have a heart attack. One, from watching Fen shoot into a civilian crowd. Two, he'd have to report a death to Duke...

"Don't worry, the bullet won't kill." Fen said pushing the man over with her shoe, "But it sure does make you cry alot! Special bullet: Crying bullet!"

Sure enough the man's eyes were tearing and spouting water like crazy, and the air smelt strange. Tunnel Rat opened his mouth to say something, or at least ask where the foul smell was coming from. For once, it wasn't from him going through a garbage duct or something.

"Onion juice, eye's worst enemy." Fen said and held her hand out, "Gimme back my wallet before I really shoot you."

The man blubbered about having 2 kids and a wife to take car of while holding out the brown leather wallet. Fen snatched the wallet from him, opened it up taking out a piece of paper and handing the wallet to the man.

"Here, I don't need it anyway." Fen said with a grin, "It's yours buddy. Oh yeah, and that onion juice will last for about half an hour, you better get your eyes washed out." Fen started to walk away and Tunnel Rat followed.

"So, you just shot into a crowd, made everything smell like onions, just to get a photo? Who's in the picture anyway?" he asked looked over Fen's shoulder. The photo had 3 people on it. An orange haired girl who looked like a miniture Fen, another girl long blonde hair and a boy with short blue hair.

"My sister and brother." Fen said and pointed to the blonde girl, "That's Helen, and that's Jorden." she pointed to the boy.

"You sure don't look related." Tunnel Rat noted. Come on, the boy had BLUE hair. How many people have blue hair? And the girl is blonde! Then Fen's hair is orange...

"Well, we're not really blood related, we just have enough similarities to be a family." Fen said tucking the picture into her hoody. She looked at her watch, "Man, it's already 5 pm? I gotta do something back at HQ, let's head back."

"WAIT!" Tunnel Rat grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away.

"HEY! T.R. the base is the other way! HEEEY!" Fen shouted angrily shaking her fist and punching at the air causing some bystanders to edge away to avoid being hit.

"I said icecream was on me right? If you keep refusing like this I'm gonna have to strap you down to the Drunkard chair!" Tunnel Rat grinned, "Come on!"

A loud beeping was heard and Tunnel Rat slowed to a walk and pulled out his contact card.

"Hello? Hey anyone there? This is important! Tunnel Rat if you left this in some kind of pet store like last time I'll...!"

"Shut up Tech, you talk too much." Fen said

"WHAT? You're there too!" Hi-tech shouted and fell silent, "...Are you guys on a date?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Fen and Tunnel Rat both looked at each other for a moment and quickly turned back to Tech.

"What is it you needed?" Fen asked, her temple throbbing.

"Man you guys make a weird couple... Anyways, Cobra found another power stone and it's location is closest to the two of you, Duke wants you both to get there first and hold the fort until we get there."

"Sure thing Tech, just don't take too long." Fen smirked.

"Oh and guys, try not to break anything." Tunnel Rat tucked his card away.

"Well, guess we better get to work!" Fen said slipping on her black cap and goggles.

"Alright then, It's a date!" Tunnel Rat grinned.

"We are not on a date..."

"It's looks like we're on a date, so we MUST be on a date!"

"Don't make me shoot you with my Whoop ass bullet..." Fen grinned maniacally while loading her gun with fresh ammo.

Tunnel Rat and Fen followed Tech's coodinates and looked up in dismay at their destination.

"This is some kind of sick joke, right?" Fen grimmaced.

"Afraid not..." Tunnel Rat sighed, "Come on, we better get in before they lock the doors..." When Tunnel Rat noticed Fen wasn't moving he rolled his eyes, grabbed her hoody and dragged her inside with him.

ʓʓʓ

They two Joes peered around the Art Gallery and headed to the Space exhibit that Tech had instructed them to go to. Fen and Tunnel Rat both showed their ID's to the guard and he nodded in approval letting them pass.

"Jeez, and here I thought that I'd worn my uniform for nothin' today." Tunnel Rat said pulling off his T-shirt and jeans to reveal his Sigma suit. Fen meerly strapped on her gauntlet and pulled her goggles on around her neck.

"Arg..." she winced and grasped her neck.

"Hey, you doin' alright there?" Tunnel Rat asked. Even though that mission when Destro got to her was almost a couple of weeks ago, the injection mark still hadn't healed.

Fen closed her green eyes for a moment then opened them giving Tunnel Rat a grin, "Totally! I ain't gonna go all soft in the middle of a mission." Tunnel Rat grinned back while pulling his cap on and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go set up some of those survey cameras Tech's been bugging me to test, if I remember where I put each one of them." he said and held up his finger, "It's totally invisable!" Fen leaned in closer to look at his finger seeing only a tiny black speck.

"Man, you can always count on Tech to make something so complicatingly inefficient." she smirked.

"Don't let him hear you say that, he'll blow another fuss." Tunnel Rat said, "Alright then, see ya in a sec." he trotted out of the room and Fen sat down leaning against the wall and inspecting her surroundings. The Space exhibit was filled with different rocks and paintings of Nebulaes and cosmos, then came the theories of how the universe looked like. She sighed folding her hands behind her head and sat back closing her eyes. She suddenly snapped them open again when her neck throbbed.

"Tch, just how close are you guys..." she muttered and pulled out the gun Tech had given her. She decided to name it Odin and gave it a complete make over. Cool glowing blue circuits that blended with the glowing orange and the frame was painted black and white. The last touch was the keychain hanging off from the handle of the gun and was a blood red jeweled pendant. After twirling it in her hand for a while, she put it back into the holster and stood up brushing her pants off.

At that second she stopped and pulled a pen from her pocket and tossed it into the air. As soon as it left her fingers it sparked off of some kind of electrically charged wire. Fen whipped out her gun and swung it sideways as it collided with a hunting knife.

Tunnel Rat sighed and placed the last camera in place then hopped down from one of the artifacts, some kind of man statue with no arms or something... Opening his gauntlet he checked to see that all the camera's were in working order. He paused and squinted at a screen seeing Fen was jumping back and forth around the room she was guarding and shooting off bullets at a shadow moving about. When they left the room, he snapped his gauntlet shut and bounded to where they would be next.

He saw they were in the Greek pot exhibit and almost ripped out his own hair hearing Hi Tech's warning echo in his head.

_"Try not to break anything."_

"Oh no...!" he groaned. Fen jumped back and shot off a round at the attacker. The recoil of Tech's gun send her skidding back into a stand as the pot balanced uneasily at the edge. Tunnel Rat dived catching the pot then putting it back on the stand. He sighed, this was gonna be hard work...

ʓᧄʓ

The attacker launched more knives at Fen and Fen meerly swated them away with her gun and kicked herself off of a shelf almost tipping it over. Seeing this, she let out a surprised squeak and shot a few rounds into the ceiling to propell herself back onto the ground and quickly used her foot, gun and hand to steady the shelf and push some pots back into place.

"Dammit Tech, of all places to send me WHY a musuem!" she hissed outloud pushing the shelf upright. The attacker took this chance and drew a handful of knives. Fen automatically snatched a jar from the shelf and held it infront of her, "YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT!" she shouted.

The attacker halted in mid air somehow and fell into a giant jug. Replacing the hostage jar, Fen strode over to the jug and looked down into it, "Had enough?" She was answered as a sword almost slashed her. She used Odin to block the sword and her pistol to shoot at the new attacker. He pulled a knife of his own out and slashed those bullets away. The first attacker managed to get out of of the jug and joined the fray.

Tunnel Rat himself would've joined had it not been for the fact that these three people kept knocking over priceless pots and jars.

'This is like tryin' to prevent Heavy Duty from destroyin' a china shop!' he thought. He figured that if they were going to use this room as an arena, he might as well move all the atrifacts into a corner of the room...

Fen was knocked back into the wall and ducked at both swords and knives tried to pierce her. She then flipped over the two of them and blocked both their weapons with her guns. The first attacker dashed at her and Fen side stepped grabbing their hair.

"EEEK!" the scream making it obviously a girl, the attacker flailed her arms in surprise at Fen tugged at her pony tail.

"And thus why I keep my hair short!" Fen barked and kicked the girl's legs out from under her sending her crashing to the ground. The second attacker charged at Fen and she leap frogged over his head kicking off his back, swung around holding the pendant at the end of the gun and hurling Odin at the back of the attackers head. The gun snapped back to her as she tugged on the pendant and the string rewinded itself into the gun hilt.

"GAH!" the attacker fell into a stand and Fen kicked the pot back up into her hand and set it down onto the stand. She walked right over them and to Tunnel Rat, who had managed to save every artifact in the room. Tunnel Rat was on the ground panting and huffing from all the running around.

"Good job, sorry about the trouble." Fen smirked. He meerly raised his hand up and gave a thumbs up. He looked up and the two Joes grinned at each other.

"Well isn't this a cute sight." Tunnel rat and Fen both looked up seeing Storm shadow above them hanging from a wire, "You two should take your love somewhere else."

"WE'RE AREN'T ON A DATE!" Fen shouted.

"Well, not much of a date."

"Tunnel Rat!" Fen groaned, "Damn you, so you used these two as a distraction..."

"Clever as always," Storm shadow held up a shimmering stone, "Farewell. My best wishes to the new couple."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Fen roared shaking her fists around, "Get back here and I'll kick you ass!"

"Oh, by the way." Storm shadow turned to the two fallen attackers, "You've been expended." he tossed kunai's at the two of them. The second attacker stood up weakly with his sword in front of the first attacker. Fen jumped in front of the first attacker and with a few arm movements, deflected the kunais away.

By this time, Storm shadow had fled and the other Joes had come in.

"You LOST the stone? Arg you fools!" Hi-Tech shouted clutching his hair. Fen paid no heed to him and tore the masks of the attackers off.

"You both need to explain to me..." she said glowering down at the two. The blonds haired girl had her head hung down as the boy glared up at Fen.

"Grr... DAMN YOU!" he shouted and grunted when Fen dropped her heel down over his head and smashed his face into the floor.

"H-Hey! Fen take it-" Duke started to go to break up the fight but Tunnel Rat extended his arm to stop him.

"This is kinda a personal thing for Fen." he said watching as Fen was beating up both of the attackers at the same time as they tried to fight back.

Both attackers were on the ground gasping and panting as Fen stood over them with a serious glare and her arms crossed. She took a step towards the two and they flinched holding up their arms for protection.

Fen knelt down in front of them both, and embraced them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys... I'm sorry..." The rest of the team was silent as they watched the blonde girl start to cry into Fen's shoulder and the boy meerly sat there in silent tears.

ʓʓʓ

"This is my brother and sister, Helen and Jorden." Fen said after everything calmed down.

"You... Had... an older brother and sister?" Kamakura said trying to make sense of the relation between the orange, blue, and blonde heads.

"Older? No no, I'm the oldest out of the three of us." Fen said, "You guys can't tell?"

"HUH?"

"Well, not really..." Jinx said. When Fen raised her eyebrow in bewilderment, Scarlet sighed taking a nearby plank and placing it over Helen and Jordens heads to form some kind of bridge between the two. Fen's head didn't even touch the board even though she was standing between them.

Fen's eye began to twitch, "Are you inferring that I am... SHORT?"

"You're not exactly tall either." Hi-Tech said, "OW! HEY! OW! NOT MY BRAIN! NOO! I STILL NEED IT TO DO MANY THINGS I NEED TO DO!" he was running around in circles as Fen chomped her teeth on top of his head and started to gnaw at it in anger.

"Ok... Note to self, never make fun of Fen's height disorder..." Kamakura said as Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. As Fen was eatting Hi-tech's brain, Duke was watching Helen and Jorden try to help replace some of the artifacts back into place.

"Tech, could I speak with you?" Duke asked, "Uh, Fen... Stop chewing on his head..." Fen jumped up and licked her lips.

"Mmm, brains..." she gave a toothy demonic grin and went to help with the artifacts.

"So, anything else you could dig up?" Duke asked.

"I actually found a few scraps that remained," Hi-tech said as he used a paper towel to wipe his hair, "Apparently Cobra had an old project that was cancelled due to some circumstances."

"Circumstances? What was the project called?"

"Beats me, all I could get was a few letters. O-N-S-R-E." Tech replied combing his hair back, "Arg, I'm going to vaporize that kid..."

"Well..." Duke looked at Fen and her siblings trying to get to know the rest of the team. He did feel a bit bad for spying on Fen like this, but he had a bad feeling... "Keep me updated."

There was a loud crash and he whipped around to see an urn knocked over and broken into a few pieces. Everyone was silent.

"HE DID IT!" Fen shouted pointing to Tunnel Rat as he pointed back at her at the same time exclaiming the same line.

"I was tryin' to save the jars! You guys almost ended up breakin' every one of them!" Tunnel Rat protested.

"Hey, it was that or we got skewered, pick an answer!" Fen argued.

"I swear, they fight like they're married..." Heavy Duty said.

"Well, I guess it's their way of communicating their affection for eachother." Spirit shrugged. There was a dull snapping noise and everyone ducked as a hail of bullets imbedded themselves into the wall behind them in vague shapes of their body outlines.

"Anymore cracks about us being together on a date, I'll turn you into swiss cheese!" Fen roared banishing her gun wildly.

"Um, sis... You're scaring me..." Jorden said quietly as Helen hid behind him.

Authors notes: Sorry everyone! I've just been in a real slump lately and I can't seem to think of what to write... I'll try to keep up to date as best I can ok? I'm sorry everyone... Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or the characters. Actually, I've only watched the show once honestly... It pretty much only interests me because it's drawn anime style, and has ninjas.

I own Fen, Helen and Jorden (Please don't steal) A new paragraph or something starts when you see these thingies ʓʓʓ. Second fic not revolving around Final Fantasy. Be nice.

And thanks to all who supported this fic! I might actually finish it thanks to you guys for motivation XD THANK YOU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Face it, you'll never beat me." Fen smirked, arms crossed as she stared her enemy down.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who will win..." Kamakura panted.

"Really? I'm pretty sure my next attack will determine the outcome of this battle." Fen said and jumped up, "AND BY GOLLY YOU ARE GOING TO KING ME!"

"Just move the stupid checker piece!!" Kama shouted in exasperation. Fen whipped out her Odin gun and shot a bullet straight at the checker board and it ricochetted into the ceiling.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?!" Hi-Tech shouted hiding behind a door. He reached over and yanked a shuriken out from the face of the door, "Care to explain this?"

"We're just playing checkers." Fen shrugged.

Tech's jaw fell open onto the floor, "CHECKERS?"

There were kunai and other various weapons embedded into the walls along with bullet holes and scorch marks. There was a small raging fire burning in the corner of the room and the checker board looked as if it was brutally stabbed, shot, and fed through a wood chipper after a bear probably mangled it up. The bad part was they were staying in a nearby inn. Hi-Tech inwardly sobbed at the expenses of repairs.

"Yeah, checkers!" Kama's eyes turned into happy arches.

"This isn't checkers! It looks like you both tried to maim eachother! And get rid of those eyes!" Tech cried. They two young adults looked around the room as if they never noticed the room nor that they were the cause of the damage.

"We're playing VIOLENT checkers." Fen grinned while rubbing her hands together, "Alrighty! New game!"

"Yeah!! I'll go get Tunnel rat! Maybe your little bro and sis wanna play too!" Kamakura said just as cheerfully as he and Fen traded weapons, "FINALLY! A GUN IN MY HANDS!! MUAHAHAHAA!!"

"I'll go and get the mines!" Fen said with an almost hyper active glow coming from her, "Oh, Tech-E, could you please put out the fires? I think we might've caused a gas rupture here somewhere."

"Bye bye!" Kamakura said happily as he and Fen ran out.

"Wait, what are you guys going to do now?" Tech asked. The two of them popped their heads back in the room and grinned..

"REALITY MINESWEEPER!!"

Hi-Tech stared at the destroyed room.

"I'll kill them..." he muttered picking up a fire exsinguisher.

ʓʓʓ

"PLAY! PLAY! PLAY WITH MEEEEEE!!!"

"NO. I'm busy..." Jorden snapped and used a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead as his blue hairs stuck to his skin, "I'm training. SO GET OFF MY BACK!!"

"You can practice swinging around your giant toothpick later! Come and play!" Fen begged clinging onto her brother's back and rubbing her head against his neck like a cat. Kamakura could just imagine the ears poking up from her cap.

"I said NO!"

"Aw but you never play with meeeeeeee!!!" Fen whined as her brother started to drag her on the floor.

"Last time we "Played" you almost killed me!!" Jorden shouted.

"Come now, you still hold that grudge against me?" Fen purred.

"You almost landed a sniper shell in my skull!!"

"We were playing Reality Halo." Fen whispered to Kamakura, who nodded.

"Ya know we should play that later..."

"GET OUT!!"

"Fine! We'll see if Helen wants to play!" Fen shouted running off.

"See if she cares!!"

Thus, Helen did not care, for she was busy as well.

"You nerd... GET OFF THE COMPUTER!!" Fen cried trying to pull her sister away from the console. Helen meerly shook her head rapidly and clung to the desk. Fen huffed in annoyance and set her hands on her hips, shaking her head, "Jeez... 10 years and you both haven't learned to live yet... Come on Kama, let's go!" Fen dashed out of the room with the ninja at her heels and Helen glanced back at them leaving.

"That's because it's YOUR fault sis..." There was a loud beep as the computer console called for a meeting inside the ROCC. Helen blinked at it and sighed.

ʓʓʓ

"Alright, what was so important that you had to stop our game of Reality Minesweeper...?" Fen asked, fuming while sitting on the table. Tunnle Rat was leaned against the same table with her and Kamakura, the three of them having soot, dirt and black sludge covering their faces.

"You'll see as soon as Hi-Tech gets here." Duke said and after a light cough, nudged Scarlett. She gave him a bit of an annoyed look but then later handed Fen a piece of paper.

"Hm...?"

"Your bill so the damage to the hotel room you guys were in earlier, including the damage the the land outside." she said.

"Hey don't look at me like that, that golfcourse was in the way." Fen shrugged innocently.

"Yeah! Those holes were peeerfect for my new bug bombs..." Tunnel Rat grinned and held up a tiny beetle that looked like it was made of rubber, or was from the dollar store, "Ain't it cute?"

"Yeah yeah, just don't swallow it by accident." Heavy Duty snorted with a roll of his eyes. While Tunnel Rat was busy sticking his tongue out at him and then running for his life, there was a hiss as the door opened and in strolled Hi-Tech. He glanced to the side, and gagged.

"By all that is Holy WHAT the HELL did you guys do to change colors...?!" he shouted and Fen rubbed at the sludge stuck in her hair, a long string of goop following her fingers.

"T.R. had glue bombs, and that mixed with the smoke and debris of the demolition zon- I mean, golfcourse, mixed in with it." Fen chuckled, "So Tech, what was it you wanted to discuss, and do you have any idea why my adorable little brother and sister can't be here?" A long silence suddenly filled the room and Fen rose her eyebrow. Duke sighed, scratching at his blonde hair.

"Sorry Fen, but..."

SNAP.

"Huh...?" Fen lifted up her arm curiously as a handcuff was put on her, "So, what, now we're playing Cops and Robbers?"

"Fenris Fenrir, you are under arrest." Hi-Tech said strictly, a hint of triumph was in his voice.

Fen glanced at the handcuff around her wrist and then sighed, as if she expected this.

"Under what charges...?" she asked, annoyance crawling into her voice.

"Yeah! What exactly's the meaning of this?" Kamakura demanded but was held back by Jinx, "Jinx...!"

"Shut up for a minute would you Kama...?"

Kama stared at his team mate and then his eyes narrowed.

"You know why, don't you...?" Jinx looked away and Snake eyes nodded.

"But why?" It was Tunnel Rat's turn this time.

"Because..." Hi-Tech pointed at Fen, "She's a snake, or more precisely, She's a COBRA!"

"Hey take that back! There's no way Fen's part-a COBRA! She's been helping us beat them for a while now!" Tunnel Rat shouted, "Yo, Heavy Duty! Undo those cuffs man, this has gotta be a mistake!"

"No can do."

"WHAT?!"

"We've been doing some digging around, and found Fen's, Jorden's, and Helen's files in the COBRA mainframe." Hi-Tech said bringing up their pictures on the screen, the three of them being younger looking, "So, can you worm your way out of this one Genius?"

"Hey just cause her files in there doesn't mean-!"

"Tunnel Rat!" Everyone looked at Fen, who seemed to almost glare out at them all, her green eyes blazing, "Stop, that's enough."

"But-!"

"I said that was ENOUGH! God dammit, are you even capable of shutting the hell up for even a second?!" her voice raised itself, "I know Destoy and Storm Shadow, personally, and my brother and sister were found with COBRA's men, er, BATS. I think it's all pretty obvious, oh wait, I almost forgot how idiotic you are." Tunnel Rat frowned, his eyebrows knitted together and he looked away.

"F-FINE THEN! BE THAT WAY!" he shouted with anger and turned his back to her, "You dirty snake...!"

Fen hopped off the table she was sitting on, looking satisfied with herself, allowing Heavy Duty to place her other hand behind her back and cuff them together.

"What now?"

"I knew this was going to happen, so I got Hi-Tech to build a cell specially for her." Duke said, "The drunk chair is in there, so strap her to that." Heavy Duty nodded and pushed Fen towards the door.

"Sorry kid..."

Fen was silent for a moment then managed a smile, "Yeah, me too..." she glanced over her shoulder, "Hey Tech-E!!"

"Huh, what NOW?" Tech smirked, "Can't resist another smart ass remark?"

"... Good job finding my corrupted file, you really are more of a genius than I am. For now anyways." she grinned, "Well, it was fun everyone. I'll be in my...Throne. But dont worry, I'll be back." The Joes heard her laughing the whole time she was being pushed away into her cell, which was in a seperate part of the ROCC.

Duke ran his hand over his short hair and sighed, "Well everyone, get ready to move out. We're heading north to investigate a BAT attack." no one moved for a moment.

"You heard him everyone! Get to your stations and let's leave!" Scarlett called, snapping everyone to attention. As the team was assembling themselves, Scarlett turned to Duke.

"So, you really think she was part of COBRA?" she asked, "Sure we found her file with them but..."

"We can't risk it right now, I feel unsetttled too yeah but we can't take any chances." Duke pat her on the shoulder, "Don't worry too much, it's not like we're going to execute her or something."

ʓʓʓ

Fen, who was strapped to a the modified chair that Jinx was in when she had gotten drunk, hummed to herself and swung her legs back a forth. As she felt her weight shift to the side, she assumed that they had started to move out of the parking lot of the inn and were now on the road.

Well, guess it wasn't all bad that she'd been found out. It was going to happen eventually.

"Ha, now I dunno which it worse. Me getting ratting out or me being nice to Hi-Tech." she mused to herself, "I wonder where Jorden and Helen are... Hope they're not being chewed out by Heavy Duty or something." There was a light tapping sound and she quickly looked up. Hearing it again, she glanced around her and heard a chuckle.

"Well, you've got yourself in a strange situation Fenris."

"Ya know, you're gonna get caught Storm Shadow, Tech most likely has camera's in here to monitor me." Fen said and slouched in her chair, "And so what?"

"You just seem uncomfortable." Storm Shadow tilted his head to the side at her, "You want me to break you out?" Fen shrugged.

"Nah, don't bother. I'm sure something lucky will happen for me or something." she said, "And when were you so generous?"

Storm Shadow stared at her hard and seemed to shrug himself.

"You're still useful to COBRA. I was sent to retrieve you and your siblings."

Fen rose her eyebrow at him and laughed, "Oh, I get it. My services for my freedom. Yeah, about that..." she sat up straight and her eyes flickered, "Tell Destro and Cobra Commander that if they want me, they'll have to hunt me down and drag me back with them."

Storm Shadow seemed to sigh and shook his head, "Very well, I'll relay that message. But I'm here to warn you..." he slipped into the shadow and his voice echoed in the tiny chamber, "The hunt has already started, and you so far are the one with the biggest bounty."

A/N: HOLY. CRAP. I had the sudden urge to finish this fic...!! Hopefully some people read it, but meh. I missed using Fen, and I think I'm a little rusty with potraying her... Drat... Oh well. n.n This fic has been revived!


End file.
